SSBM: The Triple Trouble Team
by Master Gamer
Summary: After defeating the Master Hand, The hands and Giga (TTT) want revenge. They capture the fighters and will pit them against the others in a tourney. The winner of the tourney must then face the TTT, who'll win? *complete!*
1. The Beginning

The Triple Trouble Team  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
By: Master Gamer  
  
  
This is my version of SSBM except no items, stamina (as opposed to percentages), and little (if any) comedy.  
  
Notes: "Planet Fibal Place" is what I'm calling Final Destination to make it sound like a halfways original planet. Dr. Mario will NOT make an appearance, as he is Mario wearing a doc's coat. Mario will however, perform some procedures (if ya know what I mean).  
  
Let me tell you, there ain't nothing that motivates me to write more then reviews do, they honestly help. So please review, and be honest. :)  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Nintendo.  
  
---  
  
Link opened his eyes; he'd slept for a whole week. The week before he'd battled other famous heroes, as the Master Hand had gave him a simple choice; fight them or die.   
  
Normally, Link wouldn't be so selfish, but he had no idea how strong the other heroes were compared to him, and somebody needed to defeat the Master Hand.   
  
Link battled Mario and Luigi, who happened to have a Yoshi named Yoshi along with, and Fox McCloud, who could shoot his laser as fast as Link could swing his sword. Jigglypuff and Pikachu was the duo of pokémon fighters.  
  
Samus Aran was a bounty hunter who fought against the metroid, and Captain Falcon was a bounty hunter who was a competitor in the F-Zero Grand Prix.  
  
Ness was a young boy from Onett, Link hadn't heard much about him though.  
  
Donkey Kong lived on Congo Bongo Island guarding against King K.Rool; he was one of the most formidable opponents there.  
  
Ah, he could remember the battle too well…  
  
Donkey Kong, or DK, as most called him had been beating up on Link very badly.  
  
Link swung his heavy sword with extreme speed at DK, only to have it blocked. Then, DK punched link in the stomach hard. The blow was thrown effortlessly, most would need a weapon such as a crowbar to hit that hard, and then, they would be completely sapped of their strength due to the weight, and neither happened to DK.   
  
Link dropped his sword and fell to the ground slowly. Link was hurting to the point of being unbearable.   
  
Then, to make matters worse, DK jumped on Link's body with such force, that it sent a miniature earthquake through the platform they were on. Surprisingly, the sound waves of Link's scream didn't trigger an earthquake, considering how deafening it was.  
  
  
DK's attacks weren't done yet either. DK pinned Link to the floor of the platform.  
  
"Are you gonna kill me?" Link had asked, coughing up some blood shortly after.  
  
"Probably not" was DK's answer.  
  
Link's arms were badly cut, and they were profoundly bleeding.  
  
DK began punching Link's body as hard as he had punched him in the stomach. Link couldn't defend, roll away, he was stuck under three hundred pounds of sheer muscle, with forty more coming at him very quickly, and constantly.  
  
Link's constant screams echoed through the space surrounding the platform. Link weakly, but desperately struggled against DK's three-hundred plus pounds, trying to break free of the fist that was hitting him every three seconds, but to no avail.  
  
The intruding darkness was beginning to close all around him; he had failed, could DK defeat the Master Hand? Doubtful. He remembered how harshly that the Master Hand had attacked him when he resisted coming, what if he was even stronger? Although DK didn't admit it, he too was beginning to wear out, what if DK threw too many attacks and couldn't fight no more. Did it really matter now anyway? One last stare painful stare into the monster Ape's eye, and finally, Link was unconscious.  
  
Meanwhile, DK lifted his fist off of Link's still body and brought it to the air triumphantly. The one minor detail DK failed to see though, was the bob-omb that had landed close to his feet moments ago. With a sudden "boom" DK was thrown off the platform, and back to the Master Hand's holding cell.  
  
Link awakened in some of the worse pain he had ever felt. It was jolting through almost every nerve in his body.  
  
Link had enough strength to just barely defeat the Master Hand, and save the others. Then he collapsed.  
  
After the Master Hand was defeated, the holding cell sealed by his magic, had been broken. All of the fighters had been rocketed up to the main planet, where the Master Hand had first taken them.  
  
Mario noticed Link and acted on his 10 years of being a doctor. Mario checked for a pulse and breathing, both of which he found present. Mario pulled out some bandages and began to wrap up Link in the spots that had gone through the war. He said that it would be sore for a week, but Link barely got that, as he once more fell asleep.   
  
The memory was still fresh; he cringed at the thought of having to go through all of them battle yet again.  
  
The bandages that Mario had put on after defeating the master hand were still on his body now, reminding him of his war for freedom against the master hand.  
  
Little did Link know how soon he would have to fight not just the master hand, but also the whole group to which they belonged; The Triple Trouble Team.  
  
------  
  
Somewhere, on planet fibal place:  
  
"You mean you failed to defeat those, those kids?" The master hands brother, crazy hand madly asked. "Do you remember how injured that kid that beat you was? He could barely freakin' walk and you're trying to say he beat you?"  
  
"Yes crazy… Err… I mean brother, we can't let this get out to anyone; do you know how pathetic it will make us look? We rob banks, rob jewelry stores, and beat up people on the streets…" Master Hand explained before being cut off.  
  
"No, you know how pathetic it will make YOU look. Ah, what the heck, forget it? We'll just bring them and a few others back, AND THEN WE'LL ALL GET THE JOB DONE OR ELSE YOU TWO HANDS, ARE GONNA WISH YOU WERE FEET AND COULD RUN AWAY!!!!!!" Giga Bowser shouted angrily. Giga Bowser is easily able to get his way by just shouting, he could make the strongest and fiercest warriors cry out "mommy!" just by staring into his face. He was that imposing.  
  
"Master Hand, get the teleportation stone ready; Crazy, you get ready to fight them. It's Showtime for the Triple Trouble Team!!!   
  
---  
Will Link and the rest of the Smash Brothers team be able to rid themselves of the Triple Trouble Team? Will the Triple Trouble Team be able to defeat the Smash Brothers Team?  
  
Next Time: Mario, Yoshi, Luigi, Peach and Bowser get a visit from the Triple Trouble Team! Will they make it alive? 


	2. The Invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom

The Triple Trouble Team  
  
Chapter 2: The Invasion of the mushroom kingdom  
By: Master Gamer  
  
  
This is my version of SSBM except no items, stamina (as opposed to percentages), and little (if any) comedy.  
  
This is my version of SSBM except no items, stamina (as opposed to percentages), and little (if any) comedy.  
  
Notes: I know everybody gives Mario that accent to make it sound more authentic to the Nintendo series, but for Italians, "It's-a-me-a-Mario!" is all I can fake. So, I'm going to go with the TV show (NOT the movie), and leave his accent out, sorry.  
  
Let me tell you, there isn't anything that motivates me to write more then reviews do, they honestly help. So please review, and be honest. :)  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Nintendo.  
  
  
---  
  
Ah, today was a truly beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The birds were out and chirping, the breeze was nice, and it was sunny with a clear sky.   
  
Mario, Yoshi, Luigi, and Peach lie out on lawn chairs in front of Peach's castle. They hadn't seen a day like this in a while.   
  
"Yo, Luigi, how's 'bout we go to the courts later?" Mario asked his brother.  
  
"No, way Mario! You kick my butt too bad." Luigi responded recalling their last tennis match.  
  
"How about we go to the greens?" Peach asked knowing they all would listen.  
  
"Yeah! Yoshi want go golfing!" Came Yoshi's excited reply.  
  
"I guess so." Mario replied.  
  
"OK, we'll go later" Peach decided.  
  
Suddenly, from behind the bush came a familiar voice.  
"Hello my princess and 'friends', nice time to crash a party, huh?" It greeted.  
  
"What the heck? What's up with you Bowser?" Mario asked before being cut off by an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"He is not the one you should be concerned with, although YOU CAN SURE AS HECK BET THAT HE'S GOING TO BE FRIED MEAT LATER!!!" The voice said.  
  
Bowser stood shaking in his tracks, as if he knew who it was.  
  
The sky suddenly darkened.  
  
"Hey, where are you, and what kind of spell are you performing?" Mario asked.  
  
"Why, look up." The voice said in an ominous tone.  
  
"Why not?" Mario thought and looked up, then nearly wet his pants.  
  
The creature was enormous; he looked like Bowser, except everything about him was meaner. His look was meaner, his horns, claws, and teeth were sharper (and much longer too). He made Bowser look like an angel.  
  
But, the most imposing thing beside his voice was the fact that he was three times taller then Bowser, he towered thirty feet tall.  
  
Behind him, two hands floated next to him.  
  
"I am Giga Bowser!!! The most powerful being in the world!!" The creature shouted. His evil voice seemed to be able to shatter glass and echo for miles.  
  
"You little poisonous rats all remember me, the Master Hand, and this is my stronger brother, the Crazy Hand!!!" Master Hand bragged.  
  
"Hey, did you hear that? The crazy hand is stronger then the master hand!" Mario whispered into Luigi's ear.  
  
Luigi could only nod as he stared up into the Triple Trouble team's eyes.  
  
A few minutes of silence passed, then Giga Bowser shouted,   
"What the heck are you standing there for? Get to work you lazy hands!!!" he shouted fiercely.  
"Yes Master!" Both hand said in unison.  
  
"You are going to come with us and fight once more, or else." The master hand ordered.  
  
"No" was Mario's answer.  
  
"Very well then, you asked for it toilet boy." The master hand threatened.  
  
"Hey, how'd you know-" Mario began before the master hand clasped himself around Mario's entire body, except for his head.  
  
He began to squeeze Mario in his fingers. Mario's breath now came in the form of an erratic wheezing.  
  
"You are a weakling and a fool." The master hand taunted.   
  
Afterwards, he didn't just drop Mario; he threw him down ten feet, hard onto the concrete ground.  
  
"Mario!" Peach exclaimed, hands over her mouth in shock.   
  
Peach ran over to him and asked, "Are you all right Mario?" No answer came, not even a hoarse whisper.  
  
Peach turned him over, and gasped. He was cut in many places, most of them from the impact. She could feel that his nose was broken and that he probably broke something else too.  
  
"I really hate to break up the party over here, but I believe it's time to go." Crazy hand announced.  
  
"No!!!" Luigi yelled running toward Crazy Hand.   
  
The Crazy Hand laughed evilly and aimed his hand toward Luigi. Bright neon blue stun lasers shot out of his fingers and hit Luigi in the arm. Luigi let out a yelp of pain and fell to the ground.  
  
"Not you too!" Peach exclaimed.  
  
Bowser stood there seemingly unsurprised, as if he knew this guy once…  
  
"Now, you will all come with me." Crazy demanded, "Master hand."  
"Yes?" Master asked, puzzled.  
  
"Let us make them cooperate." Crazy answered.  
  
Without any other words, the master hand and crazy hand glowed brightly With one fluid movement, both shot their hands toward the group, releasing the spell they had been casting.  
  
Anyone within 100 miles, except for Giga Bowser and the two hands instantly fell asleep.  
  
"Remember the stone master hand?" Crazy asked.  
  
"Yes crazy," master hand responded.  
  
Crazy gathered all the still bodies and held onto the master hands' and Giga Bowser's pinkies.   
  
"Teleport!" Master Hand yelled.  
  
They soon went through a Technicolor tunnel, before landing back on planet Fibal Place.  
  
Crazy hand dropped all of the unconscious SSB team members into the prison cell they had used before. The room still had leftover blood stains on the floor, as if they executed an inmate, it was usually in their cells that they did it as a deadly reminder to the next of what could happen…  
  
"Now, onto Hyrule!!!" Giga Bowser shouted.  
---  
Next time:  
  
What happens when Mario and the group wake up?  
  
What will happen at the Triple Trouble Team's visit to Hyrule? 


	3. Hylian Battles

The Triple Trouble Team  
Chapter 3: Hylian Battles   
  
Notes: I almost felt like discontinuing this fic, but thanks to reviews, I'm not, at least not right now anyway.  
  
*I'm saying Link never won the cow in his house  
  
---  
The Master Hand's holding cell  
---  
  
Mario groaned in pain and opened his eyes. He recognized this place all to well; he was in the Master Hand's holding cell. It hadn't changed a bit. The floor and walls were still covered in blood, the force field remained, and the cell smelled like a thousand dead bodies sandwiched together in one place.  
  
He was having a hard time recalling what had happened between him and the Master Hand; everything just seemed so foggy in his mind.  
  
Mario took a good long look around the cell. Luigi and Bowser were to the left of him, and Peach and Yoshi were to his right, but all of them were out cold. Mario tried to stand up, but fell back down in pain.  
  
"Oh, my god! I must've sprained my ankle too, what else is wrong with me?" Mario thought. "Oh well, nothing much I can do now," then he fell back asleep.  
  
---  
Hyrule: Kokiri Forest, One day later  
---  
  
Link got out of bed, feeling a bit better then yesterday. He grabbed a warm Lon Lon Milk and pulled off the cork. He drank a little bit before putting it away. He felt even better after the milk.  
  
Link was due to pick up some more milk at Lon Lon Ranch*, he hadn't been there in a while. Link opened the door and didn't bother climbing, he just jumped straight down.   
  
He ran as fast as he could along the dew filled grass of the Kokiri Forest. Smelling the air made Link feel as if he was going to die of happiness. He finally reached the bridge that joined the gap between the Kokiri Forest and the rest of Hyrule.   
When Link got to Hyrule field, he took out a bluish-silver colored flute-like instrument; it was none other then the Ocarina of Time. Link raised the flute to his lips and began to play Epona's song.  
  
Acting as a whistle, the horse came immediately to Link. Link got up on the horse and raised his whip.  
  
"Hee-yah!" Link yelled as he whipped the horse, Epona began to sprint faster and faster until they were to Lon Lon Ranch.  
---  
Meanwhile, at Hyrule Castle:  
---  
  
"Crazy, don't you think we should have brought the others with us?" The Master Hand asked.  
  
"In case you don't remember, idiot, the force field is impenetrable!" Crazy hand replied.  
  
"Bah, lets just get this over with, we get the princess, and we flush out the kid!" Giga Bowser said.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" a voice in the distance asked.  
  
"We are the royal body parts!" Said Crazy hand.  
  
"If you're the royal body parts, then who's that obese dragon? Huh?" It asked.  
  
"Fine then why are you in the castle?" Master Hand asked.  
  
"You are obviously NOT from Hyrule, I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule." She proudly said.  
  
"Thank you for that information" Said the two hands in unison.  
  
At once they cast a sleep spell on the castle, and kidnapped Zelda.  
  
"Now, all we need is the kid," said Crazy.  
  
"How 'bout enrolling her in the fights too, we already have one princess?" Master Hand asked.  
  
"I like the idea!" exclaimed Giga Bowser.  
---  
Meanwhile, at Lon Lon Ranch:  
  
  
  
Link was chugging down a bottle of Lon Lon milk that he had just bought for ten Rupees.  
  
"Man that stuff 'll fill your bottles but drain your wallet!" Link exclaimed happily, until he saw the Triple Trouble Team carrying an unconscious Zelda. Link felt the bandage on his head and grit his teeth.   
  
"Hello mister Hylian, care to join us for some battles? No? NO? WELL GET READY, BECAUSE WE ARE HAVING ONE RIGHT NOW!!!" Giga Bowser screamed.  
  
Link jumped to the side, narrowly missing one of Giga Bowser's gargantuan claws. He drew his sword and locked eyes with the Giant Koopa. Link slashed Giga Bowser as high as he could, but could barely slash his knees without jumping. Giga yelped in pain.  
  
"So, you have a weapon? I do too!" Giga Bowser sarcastically said.   
  
Link stood steady, sword in front of him, ready to dodge any moment, then it came... Giga Bowser snatched Link up so fast dodging wouldn't have helped.  
  
"My, my, my, what small body you have!" Giga taunted, crushing the helpless Link.  
  
Link screamed in pain as the humongous fingers crushed him, he was twenty feet from the ground now.   
  
"Crazy, remember what you did with Mario?" Giga Questioned.  
  
"Yes, great one, he had a mid-day snack with the ground," Answered Crazy.  
  
"Booger filth, did you hear that?" Giga Bowser asked Link.  
  
Link did not say a word or make any gestures of confirmation.   
  
"You really are pathetic, aren't you? AREN'T YOU?" Giga Bowser screamed; Link was sure he'd be deaf by the time this was over. "You disgust me Zero of Time," Giga Bowser taunted.  
  
"How'd you know..." Link asked before Crazy Hand interrupted.  
"The Triple Trouble Team has its ways," It answered.  
  
With that, Giga threw Link down all 20 feet hard. For Link, everything seemed to be in slow motion, he prepared himself for the impact.  
  
5 feet...  
  
4...  
  
3...  
  
2...   
  
1...  
  
Then he hit the ground with an extremely loud thud. He was hurting almost as bad as on Planet Fibal Place. The pain seemed to course continuously through every nerve in his body, he couldn't handle it anymore, he blacked out.  
---  
Back in the Master Hand's holding cell.  
---  
All of the crew had painfully awakened a while ago the sleeping spell gave a guaranteed headache, that was close in rank to a migraine in strength. It subsided after awhile.  
  
"What is this place? This is unsanitary and disgusting! This is no place for a princess" Peach commented on the bloody walls and floor.   
  
They then noticed two others that were still out cold. One appeared to be just sleeping; the other however, had been through the war. You could tell that his tunic was normally green, but red seeped through in several places, most of his skin had deep cuts, and his breathing was erratic.   
  
"He must have been grounded too, like me," Mario noticed.  
"Poor guy!" Peach sympathized.  
  
"What next?" Asked Luigi.  
  
"Wait, just wait..." Mario replied.  
---  
Back with the Triple Trouble Team:  
---  
  
"Very well done Giga Bowser" commented Crazy Hand.  
"Yes, you sure showed that jerk what it means to be ground beef!" exclaimed Master Hand.  
"You are an idiot Master Hand!" Crazy exclaimed.  
"Shut up!" Master Hand retaliated.  
"Both of you silence! We have work to do! A certain fox and his annoying pet bird! Remember you nincompoops how that bird helped Fox recover! If he's too weak also, he won't be able to help! To the Lylat System next!" Giga Bowser announced.  
  
---  
Next time: Link awakens to the Master Hand's holding cell, how does he react?   
  
Also, the Triple Trouble Team get up and dirty with the Star Fox team in Lylat wars. 


	4. Lylat Wars

The Triple Trouble Team  
Chapter 4: Lylat Wars  
  
Notes: Keep the reviews coming in; they're like my life support for this fic (as far as continuing goes)  
  
---  
The Master Hand's holding cell  
---  
  
"Wait for what?" Luigi asked.  
  
"Wait for them to awaken of course," Mario answered.  
  
"Yoshi want go potty!" Yoshi exclaimed.  
  
"You're gonna have to hold it," Mario sighed.   
  
A slight groan emitted from the other side of the cell. A woman was awakening. She had blond hair and a pink dress, not to mention pointy ears.  
  
"Who are you, and where is this place?" The woman asked.  
"Do you remember two hands?" Mario asked.  
"Yeah, they said they were the 'royal body parts' or something" She finished.  
"Mario that's the nuttiest thing they've said yet!" Luigi commented.  
"Shut it Luigi," Mario snapped.  
"Did they have a koopa with them?" Mario interrogated.  
"Oh! You mean that obese dragon thing? Like that, over there!" She replied. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
"Yup, that's a koopa all right, and before you ask, Bowser's been on our side for about an hour. Who you saw was none other then the Triple Trouble Team," Mario concluded.  
"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule,"   
"I am Mario, that green guy is my brother Luigi, that green dino dude is called a Yoshi, so we named him Yoshi, and this girl in the pink dress with blond hair is Peach, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.  
---  
"Ah, Master Hand! I have come to defeat you!" Link yelled up at the gigantic hand.  
"You gain stupidity faster then weight! I can beat you before you have time to call for mommy!" Master Hand taunted.  
"Couldn't do that because my mum's dead, also I passed the highest Hylian warrior tests in all of Hyrule!" Link retaliated. "I challenge you! You are a coward! Why do you wear them gloves? Do you have so many zits under your hand that you need to cover it?"  
  
The Master Hand was now turning red from Anger. He made a fist and began crushing Link.  
  
"Ow!" Link groaned I pain, as the humongous hand crushed his body.  
  
The Master Hand lifted himself off of Link, who was hurting too much to move. Master Hand then shot three lasers at Link. Each one burned through Link's skin. He couldn't scream, he didn't have the strength to. He could only let out a soft groan.  
  
He had one last chance, the Master Hand was charging up his finishing move.  
  
"This has to work or I'm dead," Link thought as he summoned the power to perform his own finishing move.  
  
"Din's fire!" Link weakly yelled, as Din's fire surrounded the Master Hand with Fire.  
  
Lying where he was, Link pulled out his Light Arrows and Fired, it pierced the Master Hands thumb. The Master Hand fell to the ground, partially brown from the burning of the combined fire and light.  
  
Link clutched his Left shoulder.   
  
"Oh... My god," was all Link could painfully moan as all sound and light began to fade...  
  
---  
"Link... Link..." A seemingly distant voice called.  
  
"Huh?" Link weakly asked as he opened his eyes, the pain he'd been imagining were real, at least in his shoulder and stomach.   
  
Zelda was standing over him, and 5 other figures. Everything of his last hour awake was returning to him, the Triple Trouble Team, and the fall, and now the fact that he was going to have to battle again.   
  
"Who are you?" Mario asked.  
"My name is Link, and this is Zelda," Link replied.  
"We know who Zelda is, you look pretty beat up Link, what happened to you?" Mario asked.  
"Looks like the same thing that happened to you, being thrown down from 20 feet." Link answered.  
"Yup, that's what happened," Mario replied.  
---  
Lylat System: Corneria  
---  
"You gettin' sick of that Giga Bowser?" Master Hand asked.  
"Not really, though it feels good to get away from him once in a while." Crazy responded.  
"He's so heavy, he couldn't come! Now that's something!" Master Hand commented.  
"Forget it right now, we need to capture that fox and his bird buddy," Crazy replied.  
  
They had teleported into Great Fox, the Star Fox Team home base in hopes of finding the two.  
  
Crazy and Master Hand walked through the base and into an arena.  
  
"This place is freaking huge!" Crazy commented.  
  
A bolt of laser flew through the air, narrowly missing both hands.  
---  
Meanwhile on Planet Fibal Place  
---  
"How you sewer brains like my home?" Giga Bowser asked.  
"About as much as we'd like to see your underwear!" Link retaliated.  
  
Giga Bowser walked right through the bars, Mario could only watch in awe as he picked Link up and slammed him back to the floor from five feet.  
  
"Bully," Peach muttered under her breath as Link once more fell asleep.  
---  
Back in the Arena on Great Fox  
---  
"Get out of here!!!" Fox yelled fiercely at the hands.  
"No, we stay, YOU go," They replied in unison.  
"Fox get out of the way!" A bird yelled, but it was too late; he never seen the hand that threw him up against the wall, knocking him senseless.  
"So you dare fight the almighty Falco?" He challenged.  
"No, you challenge me! But it doesn't matter, Crazy?" Master Hand asked.  
"Yes, let's rock," Crazy replied as if reading master hand's mind.  
Master Hand and Crazy performed a sleep spell before Falco could cry out anything.  
"C'mon Master Hand, Giga will be proud," Crazy said.  
  
---  
Back on Planet Fibal Place  
---  
  
Master and Crazy hand returned to find an unexpected visitor.  
"You let me out right now by order of the Great Ganondorf, King of Evil!" He yelled.  
"No, Giga Bowser is the King of all evil!" Crazy yelled, flicking Ganondorf back towards the cell wall.  
  
"Exactly Crazy, we showed him! I found him snooping 'round this place, dunno how he got here," Giga Bowser said.  
"Well, now we have three more house guests," Crazy announced.  
  
"Good, very good," Bowser commended. "Now onto the F-Zero Grand Prix!"   
  
---  
Next Time: Fox, Falco, and Ganondorf awaken and spill everything.  
  
Also: Captain Falcon gets round one with the hands 


	5. What is more dangerous then Supersonic s...

The Triple Trouble Team  
Chapter 5: What is more dangerous then Supersonic speed  
  
---  
Master Hand's holding cell  
---  
  
Flying at Supersonic speed, Fox flew into the tunnel, where the being who had killed his dad lied.   
  
"Fox, I'm telling you don't go in there!" Falco said.  
  
"Fal... Co... I'll be fine," Fox said exhaustedly.  
  
After a few minutes of flight, Link took no time in disposing of Andross' face, revealing his true form, his brain.  
  
Fox's ship had already been severely damaged, as well as Fox; he barely had enough energy in him to keep him awake.  
  
He shot out Andross' eyeballs, thinking it would blind him; it had the opposite effect, he was now moving faster then ever.  
  
Swerving over and around, Fox tried his absolute best to avoid Andross.  
  
He was almost successful; then it came. He was caught in the tentacles, he couldn't move, and when he could, he could barely fly.  
  
He had one last bomb, his lasers were jammed, and unable to fire, this was it...  
  
He flew by Andross and shot off the bomb, it exploded in a brilliant flash of light.  
  
Andross was screaming in pain muttering the words "If I go down I'm taking you with me!!!"  
  
With that, Andross exploded, sending an extreme shockwave through Fox's ship. Fox screamed in pain as he began to be swallowed into darkness. Before he fully did though, he could have sworn he seen a figure in front of him that looked like his dad. Oh well, nothing he could do now anyway...  
  
"Fox get up! Fox HELLO!!! Corneria to Fox! Get up!" Falco yelled.  
"Wait... A... minute... Fal... Co..." Fox groaned,  
"Good lord my head's killin' me!" Falco moaned.  
"Me... Too..." Fox said, still half-asleep.  
"Get up!" Falco screamed, dragging Fox to his feet.  
  
Fox opened his eyes to the dim light of the holding cell. The first thing he noticed was the bloodstained walls and floor.  
  
"Oh God what happened?" Fox asked.  
"Remember senile? Those body parts came out of nowhere! Geesh!" Falco said.  
  
"Oh, whatever," Fox muttered, falling asleep once more.  
  
Falco let his limp body slide to the floor.  
  
"He's been like, really stressed out lately, he thinks he saw his dead father in a mission we did a month ago, still haunts his dreams today," Falco explained.  
  
Then, Link saw it.  
  
"What the heck are YOU doing here?" He asked Ganondorf.  
  
"I was trying to kidnap the princess when those body parts came outta nowhere, I tracked the location to where they teleported and copied, they captured me soon after of course," Ganondorf explained. "No use trying to kidnap her now,"  
---  
The F-Zero Grand Prix  
---  
  
Ah, this was a great day, just one more pole finish, and Captain Falcon would capture the circuit. He was blazing along the Big Blue, as it was called for it's big, beautiful, and ninety percent blue scenery.  
  
Captain Falcon and Black Shadow had been going along for several laps, they were the only ones left. Black Shadow had just made a mistake though, that would hurt him, both physically and emotionally; he had moved along Captain Falcon.  
  
Falcon gave a push to the side and Shadow was sent spinning out of control off the track.  
  
The race would end the next lap, as no competitors were left. He crossed the finish line, but the race did not stop as expected, there was another car left. This one was surely not approved by the circuit standards. It was white with razor sharp wings that threatened to plow through a car. It was also WAY too big to be an F-Zero circuit car.  
  
It was coming closer and closer.  
  
"This is it!" thought Falcon as the car plowed out of control as he hit the barriers, everything went dark after a minute.  
  
The two drivers of the mysterious car stepped out, they were none other then Crazy Hand, Master Hand and Giga Bowser, who had ate a poison mushroom so he could fit.  
  
"Crazy! When'd you learn to drive like that huh?" Master Hand enthusiastically asked.  
  
"He he, just goes to show ya southpaws rule!" Crazy responded.  
---  
Master Hand's holding cell  
---  
  
A mysterious, unconscious man had been thrown in the cell.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Taunted Crazy.  
  
Link felt like he wanted to rip someone's shoulder off. The man's chest area was covered with an extreme amount of blood. His right shoulder appeared to be broken, and he had several cuts, the worst being above his eye and lip.  
  
His eyes were hidden by the dark tint of the shades attached to his helmet, which all were afraid to move.  
  
Fox had awakened a little while ago, telling how the hands invaded their ship.  
  
All was silent after that, waiting for the lone stranger to awaken...  
---  
Somewhere (else) on Planet Fibal Place  
---  
  
"That was spectacular! I would never have expected a capture like that from you two!" Giga boasted.  
"Well, we have been gettin' better," Master Hand commented.  
"Definitely, for once, the guys right!" Crazy agreed.  
"I've always been right! You've been the left!" Master Hand pointed out.  
  
"Whatever!!!" Came Crazy's response.  
  
"Forget that! I have another surprise! We are going to go to Congo Bongo Island..." Giga began.  
  
"Why?" Master Hand blurted out.  
  
"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!!! We are going to capture Donkey Kong," Giga continued. "We have room for only a few more prisoners then last time, and with all the new ones, we may have to drop some weaker ones," He finished.  
  
"Such as?" Crazy asked.  
"I ain't yet decided," Giga Bowser said.  
"So! We are going to Congo Bongo Island right now!" He shouted.  
---  
They stared at the limp form of the man. Link looked at him, and then at himself. He never noticed that he was as beat up as the mysterious man. He actually felt sorry for whatever had happened to him.  
  
It was getting late.  
  
"Oh well, tomorrow's another day," Link thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
---  
Next Time: As Captain Falcon awakens, his reaction is told and the hands confess.  
  
Also: DK's hands show the Master Hand how good he is at drumming. 


	6. Your Drumming lesson with DK

The Triple Trouble Team  
Chapter 6: Your Drumming lesson with DK  
  
Notes: I said some fighters would be eliminated right? Well the reason for this, is that some of the characters would be hard to fit such as Young Link (as Link's already in) and Dr. Mario (Mario's already in, just toss on the coat), in turn, this throws the whole battle system off, so I would like to take the time to list the summery of upcoming character capture chapters. I apologize if your favorite characters are not included, I may make a fic starring them in the future.  
  
Kanto (Pokémon)  
Mewtwo  
  
Super Flat World:  
Mr. Game and Watch  
  
????( Help me, where are they from?)  
Roy   
Marth  
---  
Master Hand's holding cell.  
---  
  
The only word to describe it (or could describe it): Psychedelic.   
  
Captain Falcon was whizzing through this track full of psychedelic colors, this was none other then Rainbow Road. Winning this track would give him an early lead in the Joker Circuit, the second best cup you could win, the best was the X cup, it had been won only once by Black Shadow, the most feared racer in the universe.  
  
Something was wrong, where was everybody? He then realized he was waaaayyy behind last place, and then he felt his car being hit in the rear as everything faded...  
  
Captain Falcon groaned as he opened his eyes. He was lieing on the cold, hard, and bloodstained floor of the Master Hand's holding cell. By first instinct, he sat up; then he fell back down, clutching his right shoulder in agony.  
  
He was having a hard time recalling what happened.   
  
"So, who are you guys?" He finally asked.  
  
"I'm Mario, that's Luigi, and Yoshi, and Bowser, and Peach, and Zelda, and Link, and Ganondorf, and Fox, and, Falco," Mario said pointing to each individually.  
  
"Hmmm... That's a lot of 'ands', Falcon commented.  
  
"He he, yeah I know," Mario responded. "What happened anyway? How'd they catch you?"  
  
"Dunno who 'they' is referring to but whoever 'they' is has darn good driving skills, woulda won the god dang race if not for them too; as a matter of fact, I thought I had won. Then, came this white car it bumped me into a track barrier. Before I blacked out though, I could make out two white figures attempting to step outta the car, freakin' huge car, y'ask me," he explained.  
  
"Man, never knew them guys were racers," Luigi said.  
  
"I never woulda guessed either," Mario responded.  
  
"OK, back up, who is 'them guys'?" Falcon asked.  
  
"Why us," The hands said in unison as they appeared by the cell. "We were the ones driving that hunk of beauty car, we drive pretty darn good, don't we?"   
  
Captain Falcon didn't respond.  
  
Then, Crazy Hand teleported into the cell and flicked Falcon in his broken right shoulder.  
  
"Ow!" Falcon yelled, as his broken shoulder was hit, he then fainted.  
  
Fox caught him and lied him down on the floor.  
  
"Ciao! Sorry we couldn't be here for his extremely painful awakening!" Crazy Hand taunted.  
  
Mario looked up at the hands, teeth grit, and rage present in his look; they wouldn't get away with this.  
  
---  
Congo Bongo Island:  
---  
  
"Whhaaazzzuppp Diddy!" Donkey Kong greeted his best buddy.  
  
"Hey DK, what do I need to fetch for our world record size banana split?" Diddy asked.  
"You, my main kong, will go get the Ice Cream from Cranky, I will get the bananas," he replied.  
  
"Yeah, well try not to stuff yourself so full of bananas that you fall asleep and come here with zero bananas," Diddy joked.  
  
---  
Ten Minutes later  
---  
  
DK walked in the forest, looking for the secret cave Cranky had told him about where every banana on Congo Bongo Island came from, it couldn't be too far away...  
  
He walked past a red rock.   
  
"Since when are rocks on Congo Bongo Forest red?" DK thought to himself, picking up the rock.   
  
With a sudden rumble, a hole in the ground began to form. DK dropped through the hole, and into the most beautiful place DK had ever seen.  
  
The walls were Technicolor, but they were barely visible due to the unbelievable amount of bananas; this place was truly a banana lovers dream.  
  
He pulled out a huge bag, and started putting bananas in his bag, by the time it was full, he could barely lift it, even as strong as he was.  
  
He walked out of the cave and began to eat his heart out on bananas. He never noticed who was watching him...  
  
The two hands came out of nowhere attempting to hit him with lasers, but to no avail.  
  
DK was just too fast.   
  
"Hey, them lasers make some hip sounds, how 'bout I add some percussion to your not so sweet music," DK Taunted.  
  
He began to drum his hands on the ground, sending miniature earthquakes through the ground. Surprisingly, they never even stunned the hands.  
  
"Huh?" DK asked stopping his drumming; the hands were gone. He began to feel extremely tired.  
  
"Musta been hallucinating them hands, probably had too many bananas," DK muttered, before he fell completely asleep.  
  
"Fool, you were not hallucinating us, we merely left so you wouldn't see how we were knocking you out!" Master yelled.  
  
"Shut up!!!" Crazy shouted.  
---  
Back on Planet Fibal Place:  
---  
  
The cell force field was raised as DK hit the bloodstained ground with a thud.  
  
"How come is it that we always get new visitors every 20 minutes?" Peach asked.  
  
"Because that's how frequently those stupid hands capture those guys!" Bowser responded.  
  
"That makes me feel 100 percent better," Peach sarcastically said.  
  
A groan of pain emitted from the back of the room; Captain Falcon was obviously awakening.  
  
"Oh... God... Oh... God" He moaned, clutching his right shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll beat that evil Triple Trouble Team for you," Peach said, trying to comfort him.  
  
---  
Somewhere else on the planet:  
---  
  
"You know, I've been really impressed with your work lately," Giga Bowser commended, now back to full size.  
  
"Yes, you can always expect good work from me!" Crazy boasted.  
  
"Me too!" Master Hand jumped in.  
  
"Shut up, I'm the best!" Crazy shouted.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU SILENCE!!!" Giga Bowser screamed, both hands were instantly silent. "Now, you do realize that some fighters have different powers, don't you?"  
  
"Of course!" Both hands said in unison.  
  
"Right, do you know that some have Psychic powers?" Giga asked. He continued after a silent moment. "I see... Well you will find out when you are done catching a Pokémon,"  
  
"A Poké what?" Crazy asked.  
  
"Creatures that live in Pokéballs, they fight against one another to serve their masters, there are well over two-hundred different species, I want the rare Psychic known as Mewtwo," Giga announced.  
  
Both hands grabbed the teleportation stone ready to go to Kanto...  
---  
Next Time: DK awakens  
Also: Brain against hand starring Mewtwo! 


	7. Pokéball Go!

The Triple Trouble Team  
Chapter 7: Pokéball Go!  
  
  
Notes: I know what game Marth and Roy are from, but the world (I.E Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule) are what I need.  
---  
Master Hand's holding cell  
---  
  
Ah... Paradise. More bananas then the naked eye could see, the smell surrounding DK from every direction possible. It seemed the whole world was a bunch of yellow, delicious bananas.   
  
DK proceeded to jump and dive into the yellow pool of bananas. He began to make a swimming motion with his hands.   
  
He picked up a banana and was about to eat it when the strangest thing happened, it started to talk to him.  
  
"DK... My main man, you don't wanna eat me do you? Come on take this one!" It begged as it pointed towards another one of the million or so bananas.  
  
"No, I want you," DK said, his words seeming to echo in the world of yellow.  
  
"You leave me no choice," It replied. It began to hit DK in the head. The banana looked soft, but when it hit him, it felt like cold, hard, metal.   
  
DK fell to the ground clutching his head, then, all the bananas began to hit him, the hard metal constantly hitting him. Then, the whole lot of them began to collapse on him like a giant wave hitting shore...  
  
"Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" DK yelled as the darkness enveloped him.  
---  
DK opened his eyes, the headache in his nightmare had been real.  
  
"I'm fine dudes, honest," DK said as he attempted to stand up. "Whoa! Big Dipper! I've always wanted to see it," He muttered before falling over, dizzied.  
  
"Wait a sec... Why am I here? Who were them hands?" DK confusingly asked himself.  
  
"Them hands want you to fight again," Mario explained.  
"I don't want to," DK replied.  
"Face it, if we want to out alive, we need to fight," Bowser cut in.  
---  
A Kanto Pokémon Stadium  
---  
  
Red had been an excellent Pokémon trainer for four years. Ever since he was ten he had been training Pokémon, creatures that are trained and fought with. He'd had several good memories with his Pokémon. The one that stood out in his mind most was at Mount Silver.  
  
He was looking to capture the Pokémon Celebi, it had fled when the Ilex Forest, it's home, had been cut down. It was rumored to be in Mount Silver.  
  
So Red, naturally wanting to be the best on Earth (though he already was, he wanted to defend his rank), began to climb through the caves that lead to Silver's peak. Many trainers feared the peak, most would never go there even if paid. Red was different.  
  
He started through the cave unaware of being watched by his enemies: The Team Rocket Corporation. He didn't see the first trap, a blinding fog, but was able to get through it. He didn't see the second trap, a rockslide, but was also able to make it through. He was almost to the top when the third trap hit.  
  
It came like a flash of lightning, and an unavoidable one too. He saw a Rocket Grunt flash an evil smile. Red released his Blastoise, but as he did, water began to fill the caves. Blastoise ran as fast as he could down through the sloped caves in the mountain.   
  
The water was filling the caves quickly, Red being carried by Blastoise was about one hundred feet away from the mountain cave exit; and then it happened. The water reached 10 feet deep, some of the rocks were caving in from above too. The sweeping current dragged Red underwater. He felt a cold pain in his legs and realized a HUGE part of the rock cave had fell on his leg. He fought hard trying not to scream as his leg broke under the rock's weight.  
  
He was now completely underwater as the water stopped flowing as it reached twelve feet deep. He struggled desperately against the log blocking his way to the surface, his only thought that he was roasted turkey.  
  
He wouldn't last much longer underwater without air. As one last ditch effort, he pulled with his little remaining strength and managed to break free of the log, but he blacked out soon afterward.   
  
Red floated outside of the cave and onto the ground. A Pokémon came out of hiding. It looked down at Red with the utmost concern.  
  
"Err... Not again! Darn those Rockets!" The Pokémon telekinetically spoke. "Hmm... Broken leg, I'll have to fix this" It mumbled as it put his hand to Red's leg and deeply concentrated. Red's leg began to reform as his broken leg was mended.  
  
Red emitted a soft groan as he opened his eyes. Surprisingly, the only pain was in his head, the rest was all weakness.  
  
"You'll be okay, I mended your broken leg, just lie still, you've been through enough," It telekinetically said.  
  
"You... You can talk?" Red weakly asked.  
  
"Only through your mind," It replied. "Oh, by the way, that Pokémon has been following you throughout the cave, I think he likes you" He said pointing to a Pikachu.  
  
"Oh... Who are you? And... Why are you helping me?" Red asked, struggling to get his words out.  
  
"I am Mewtwo, the strongest Pokémon in the world. I've been closely watching you Red, we haven't had a master this good since the early days of Professor Oak," He triumphantly explained.  
  
"Will you come with me?" Red asked.  
  
"I dun see why not," came Mewtwo's reply.  
---  
That, one year ago to the day, was how Red, Mewtwo and Pikachu became acquainted.  
  
Red was now searching for Ho-Oh, but didn't notice the fingers watching him...  
  
"Yah!!!" Yelled the Master Hand as he ambushed Red.  
  
The Crazy Hand pinned Red down as Master Hand attacked Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo was successful at avoiding the first attacks, but failed to see the homing stun laser the master hand shot out. Mewtwo fell to the ground, out cold.   
  
"No!" Red yelled.  
  
"Bah, he'll be fine, maybe very beat up, but alive. See ya later kid," The master hand taunted as he knocked Red out by flicking him in the face.  
---  
The Master Hand's holding cell.  
---  
  
Mewtwo hit the floor with a thud. Mario limped over to him and checked him out, "God darn stun lasers..." He muttered.  
  
"He'll be fine," He announced.  
---  
Somewhere else on the planet:  
---  
  
"Jeez! You guys are good!" Giga Bowser commented.  
"You are now going to a world where everything, including yourself, will be transformed into 2D, flat as paper. It's called the Super Flat world. It's few residents are good friends with a great fighter name Mr. Game and Watch, you are to get him. NOW GO!!!" Giga finished.  
  
  
---  
Next time:  
  
As Mewtwo awakens, another tale MAY be told.  
  
Also, Flat man on flat ground with Mr. Game and Watch. 


	8. Flat As Paper

The Triple Trouble Team  
Chapter 8: Flat as Paper  
  
Note: Although I know just how big a character Pikachu is, I am basing my stories more off the game in which Pikachu is not as big, but I thought Mewtwo could be a more "Social" character then Pikachu due to being able to telekinetically speak.  
  
Trust me, Pikachu will be in the ending, promise.  
  
The reason Pikachu was out was to be able to include characters such as Mr. Game and Watch (I'm using the 16 character tourney format)  
---  
Master Hand's Holding Cell  
---  
  
Ah, yes, this was it, the battle against the Rocket leader Giovanni; the battle was painful to remember. Red sent Mewtwo to tackle Giovanni HIMSELF. It attempted to charge up an energy ball, but it wouldn't form. He tried to telekinetically speak, but he couldn't speak.  
  
"Ah, I see you just LOVE my anti-psychic walls. It blocks out any psychic powers within this city," Giovanni explained.   
  
Red grit his teeth in frustration, he had left all his injured Pokémon, all of them, at the Pokémon center, thinking Mewtwo would be enough.  
  
"Now, I think you will enjoy the battle between poor, defenseless Mewtwo, and my strong, muscular, supreme Pokémon Machamp," Giovanni boasted.  
  
"Fight him Mewtwo," Red muttered.  
  
Even without his powers, Mewtwo still had supersonic hearing.  
  
"I will Red, I will," He inaudibly thought.  
  
Mewtwo charged forward to launch the first punch, but Machamp succeeded in connecting first. Mewtwo staggered back a little. He wasn't used to being hit because he'd always been unstoppable. Mewtwo regained his stance and charged again, he didn't have time to see the Mega Punch Machamp charged up as Mewtwo had been knocked out cold before he was even able to see it coming, as his psychic powers were gone.  
  
"No!" Red cried out.  
  
"Now, Red, you have no Pokémon, if you don't want to lose, I suggest you put your best fist forward...  
---  
"No!!! That's not what happened!" Mewtwo thought as he awakened in the cold, dark holding cell.   
  
"You feeling alright? Who are you?" Mario automatically asked.  
"I'm fine, I am Mewtwo, the most powerful Pokémon in the world," Mewtwo boasted, still half-asleep.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered before falling back asleep.  
  
  
"Man, he must have been through a lot," commented Luigi.  
"Yeah, I don't doubt that for a second," Fox replied.  
---  
Super Flat World  
---  
  
"Oh, my God!!! Look at me! I'm thin as paper, I'm two dimensional!" Cried the Master Hand.  
  
"Uh... In case you ain't yet noticed, everything, me, you, the toilet..." He paused for a second "We are all two dimensional, that's why they call it super flat world, cause everything is flat," Crazy explained.  
  
"Oh..." Master hand said understandingly.  
  
"Who are you guys?" A firefighter asked.  
  
"Oh, us? We're uh... We're uh..." Master Hand struggled.  
"We're tourists!" The Crazy hand said, covering for master hand's stupidity.  
  
"Yeah, we're from uh... uh..." Master hand once again struggled.  
"We're from the Mushroom Kingdom!" Crazy once again covered by lying as Planet Fibal Place was notorious for evil gangs. He muttered a quiet "Shut up and let me do the talking," when the man's back was turned.  
  
"Do you know who the almighty Mr. Game and Watch is?" Crazy asked politely. The firefighter was even more stupid then they had thought. Not only did he know who Mr. Game and Watch was, he also took the hands right to him.  
  
"This is certainly easier then expected," Crazy whispered.  
"Yeah, Giga will be happy," Master hand replied.  
They both were quiet as soon as a freaky digital voice spoke.  
  
"Who wanted me? I am the almighty Mr. Game and Watch," It said.  
"These are tourists," the firefighter explained.  
"Are you really that stupid?" Crazy asked. "We ain't tourists, we're proud members of the Triple Trouble Team!"   
  
"Fine, but I ain't comin' with you sorry hands, you'd suck at playing piano," Mr. Game and Watch sarcastically commented.  
  
"Really? I think your little digital stick figure self sucks at fighting, am I wrong?" Crazy retaliated.  
  
"You'll have to find out... The hard way!" He announced, stepping into a strange stance.  
  
Crazy flicked Mr. Game and Watch back several feet with one finger.   
"Weakling," He commented.  
  
"I'll get you!" Mr. Game and Watch screamed in both anger and pain.  
  
Mr. Game and Watch charged at Crazy and pulled out a hammer.  
  
"Judgement!" He screamed. A number 9 appeared on his hammer, it hit Crazy.  
  
Crazy was barely even fazed by the attack.  
  
"Pitiful fool," Crazy commented as he fell to the ground having spasms.  
  
Mr. Game and Watch was flying up and down constantly as he hit Crazy.  
  
"Dizzy..." Mr. Game and Watch muttered as he stood up after being thrown fifty feet.  
  
Master and Crazy hand performed a sleep spell on the entire Super Flat World. They picked up the sleeping Mr. Game and Watch ready to teleport back through the vacuum of Technicolor.  
  
---  
Back on Planet Fibal Place  
---  
  
Mr. Game and Watch's paper thin back hit the bloody ground with no audible sound. All of the Super Smash Team stared in awe at the unconscious two dimensional figure.  
  
"Oh, my God, what's wrong with him?" Luigi questioned.  
"Oh... My... God... Don't you know who that is?" Mario asked in awe.  
  
"Who?" Everyone asked in unison.  
  
"My God it's the famous Mr. Game and Watch from the Super Flat World where everything is two dimensional," Mario explained.  
  
"Whoa! That must suck living in a world like paper!" Link commented.  
  
"Huh? What?" Mewtwo weakly asked as he was awakening.  
  
"Oh nothing, we've just received another prisoner," Mario said.  
  
"Great they're bringing prisoners in even more rapidly then before, it means that we'll have to fight soon," Mario explained.  
  
"Oh... God," Captain Falcon uttered in pain, he was still having trouble breathing after the Crazy Hand had hit him very hard in his already broken right shoulder.  
  
"Just take it easy Falcon, you know before the battles start he'll heal us all," Mario said.  
---  
Somewhere else on Planet Fibal Place:  
---  
  
"As you know, some of the greatest fighters are the most ignored," Giga Bowser began. "This is the case with your last capture. Prince Marth and his Friend Roy are from a world called Lavaka. They live in a town called Empira after a great empire a century ago. Just because they're ignored doesn't mean they aren't powerful, make that extremely powerful. I stress using the utmost caution here; your record has so far been good I EXPECT YOU KEEP IT THAT WAY!!! Now go!"   
  
"Yes Giga," Crazy responded as the two hands set off for Lavaka.  
  
---  
Next Time:   
  
Mr. Game and Watch's troubled past is revealed as he awakens.  
  
Also: Roy and Marth show the hands why teamwork works in "The overlooked champions"  
  
P.S: I made up the names of the world and towns based on the Title Fire Emblem (Ya know lava and fire, Em and emblem). Most information should be inaccurate. Keep the reviews coming! 


	9. The Overlooked Champions

The Triple Trouble Team   
Chapter 9: The Overlooked Champions  
  
Notes: I'm like really close to discontinuing this fic, so keep up the reviews please.  
  
---  
The Master Hand's holding cell  
---  
  
"Mom!!!" Mr. Game and Watch tearfully cried as she lay there, a huge amount of blood from her heart.  
  
"It's... Okay..." His mom gasped.  
  
---  
  
"Oh... My... God," Mr. Game and Watch groaned as he awakened, he hadn't had a headache this bad since that other guy had hit him over the head with a baseball bat, the same guy who'd murdered his mom.  
  
"Hey are you all right Mr. Game and Watch sir?" Mario asked.  
"You don't need to call me sir," Mr. Game and Watch responded, "I ain't done a thing worthy in my life,"  
  
"What? Then why are you famous?" Mario asked.  
"For the opposite reason,"  
"Say what?" Mario questioned.  
"I don't fit anywhere. I've attempted to be a chef, judge, firefighter, I suck, and I just don't fit. Mr. Game and Watch explained.  
"Oh, sorry, I um... Well don't worry, you're still cool, you ain't joined the Triple Trouble Team yet," Mario said.  
  
"Thanks," replied Mr. Game and Watch.  
---  
Empira, on planet Lavaka  
---  
  
"So you want to become a royal warrior, eh Roy?" Prince Marth asked hid best friend Roy.  
  
"You bet!" Roy responded.  
  
"Good, a positive attitude, coupled with some accurate sword fighting makes good warriors," Marth said. "Watch, take your stance. Then with your best hand, draw your sword. Now, we practice fighting,"  
  
Roy nodded as he stepped into a stance and drew his sword.   
  
"Hee-yah!" Marth yelled as he ran forward, swinging his sword.   
  
Roy blocked it with his own, and desperately tried to overpower Marth's. Instead of that, the two swords separated. Roy lunged with full strength at Marth, who in turn blocked it with his own. He tried even harder to overpower Marth his time, but ended in the same result.   
  
Marth swung his sword this time and Roy was unable to block. Roy let out a small yelp of pain and dropped his sword as the pain coursed up and down and back through his entire arm.  
  
"You okay?" Marth asked.  
  
"He... He... I think I'll live," Roy replied in a weak, but still humorous voice, then he passed out.  
  
"Roy, Roy, get up, it ain't that bad, is it?" Marth asked the fallen Roy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll live... Hopefully," Roy muttered weakly as he awakened.  
  
Roy tried to stand, but he could barely sit up for a second, so he fell down.  
  
"Take it easy Roy, I'll go get help," Marth said.  
  
"No, you won't," The hands said in unison.  
  
"I can fight," Roy muttered.  
  
"Are you nuts!" Marth exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe I am, though I prefer almonds," Roy joked.  
  
"Ah, you will fight with us, the Triple Trouble Team!" Crazy boasted.  
  
"No, Roy?" Marth asked.  
  
Roy nodded and yelled "Blazer!" at the same time, Marth yelled "Dolphin Slash!"  
  
The two upper cutting blades slashed through the Master Hand and Crazy.   
  
"Really, you think you could do better then that pathetic attack you-" Crazy started, but stopped as blades repeatedly began to slice him.  
  
"That's it!!!" Yelled Crazy. He floated towards Marth and Roy, and flicked them both over.  
  
A crunch was heard, followed by a scream of pain from Roy.  
  
"Oh, god, must of broke my arm," Roy weakly commented, his eyes seeming to roll in the back of his head.  
  
"Hey buddy, don't go to sleep on me 'right?" Marth asked. Roy didn't respond.  
  
"God dang it you hands!!!" Marth yelled, rage present in both his voice and his look.  
  
"Bah, you don't scare me," Crazy said, unfazed by Marth's words.  
  
Crazy flicked Marth too. He hit his head on a rock. Everything seemed to be a whirl of shapes and colors, then, everything completely faded.  
---  
Master Hand's holding cell  
---  
  
Roy and Marth both hit the floor of the holding cell. Roy's broken left arm was oddly stuck out.  
  
"Oh... God, who are these guys? Ten minutes ago it was Mr. Game and Watch, fifteen minutes before that Mewtwo had came, now these guys!!!" Mario exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, them guys look really, really beat up," Link observed.  
  
Both awakened at the same time. Roy clutched his broken arm and let out a yelp of pain.   
  
"Y'OK Roy?" Marth asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Merry Christmas," Roy Joked "Good God no I'm not OK!"  
  
"OK! Just checking," Marth said.  
  
Mario crawled over to Roy, his broken nose still hurting.   
"What happened to you?" Roy weakly asked.  
  
"Nothing special kid, just lie still for a minute," Mario answered.   
  
"You a doctor?" Roy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Mario responded. "You'll be OK,"   
  
"Excuse me each and every one of the 16 of you," Crazy said, clearing his throat.  
  
"You are here to fight each other. You may ask why, this is why. An idiotic teenage warrior named Link beat this Master Hand. We are the almighty Triple Trouble Team, we can't lose to some kid. We want a challenger to fight us, but we can't decide who. So we dropped and added some fighters to the mixture of the sixteen of you. The one out of the sixteen will fight me, the Master Hand, and Giga Bowser, the universe's most powerful being," Crazy explained. "I'm sure you're all dying to find out who you'll be fighting this round, so I'll announce the match-ups.  
  
Roy versus Ganondorf  
  
Falco versus Marth  
  
Mr. Game and Watch versus Yoshi  
  
Link versus Luigi  
  
Donkey Kong versus Bowser  
  
Captain Falcon versus Zelda  
  
Mewtwo versus Peach  
  
And finally, Mario versus Fox  
  
Now, I'm going to knock you out, the process will heal all your injuries so you can fight at your maximum level. Good night and good luck, you'll need it," Crazy finished, performing a healing variation of the sleep spell, the whole room was out cold in seconds.   
  
"Come now, let's set up the arena above," Giga said "I want front row seats; this could be some serious fun,"  
  
---  
Next Time: Round one!!! The battle between rookie and King. 


	10. Round one: Rookie on the King of Evil

The Triple Trouble Team  
Chapter 10 round one: Rookie on the King of Evil  
  
Notes: The idea was not (then anyway) to defeat a hand; it was for the hands to kidnap and for M&R to fight off.  
---  
Master Hand's holding cell   
---  
  
Everyone awakened at the same time, Captain Falcon's Broken Shoulder, Roy's broken arm, and Mario's broken nose were all mended, as well as all the numerous bruises and scrapes from the battles.  
  
"OK, now that you're all up, the battles will begin. First though, I think you should be well aware of the rules.   
  
To win, your opponent needs to be either A. Unconscious or B. has fallen back into the cell.  
  
Look up, and not at Giga Bowser," Crazy said.  
  
The competitors looked up. What they saw was amazing by any standards. Suspended in the air was a huge single platform, surrounded by a platform with bleachers.   
  
"Whoa!!!" Roy gasped.  
  
"Hmm... What should I call this place? I think it should be called 'Final Destination' as this is the last place you see as you fall into darkness... I like it," Crazy commented. "Any moves you have you can use, and though I know some of you would personally like to kill someone else, I'd suggest you leave the killing to me or find yourself six feet under as well,"  
  
The cell remained silent as the Master Hand grabbed a giant rock.  
  
"Do you see that platform 30 feet in the air? I wouldn't want to fall from there, because that can be very, very painful. However, that is your goal, to push your opponent off. The only alternative is to be knocked unconscious, in which case I will personally throw them from there. Much less painful if you ask me, though I wouldn't want to be thrown down anyways.   
  
There's one rule I forgot though, if you don't fight at your maximum power, and believe me, after fighting you I KNOW how powerful you really are, I will kill you in a very painful way. Ever wonder 'bout the bloodstained floor?" Crazy explained.   
  
"I want ALL OF YOU to join hands and have Mr. Game and Watch join them with me, Crazy and Master Hand are on me," Giga ordered.   
  
Master Hand thought deeply of the platform above, after a couple of seconds, they began to travel through a Technicolor tunnel.  
  
"Whoa!" Roy exclaimed.  
  
The platform looked like a Technicolor vortex. It dissolved after a few minutes revealing that they were on the platform.  
  
"Do you like this place? You're gonna be here for a long while, some of you anyway. I've decided since we are so big and strong, and you are sooo weak, the remaining two of you can fight all three of us instead of just one like we were thinking," Giga announced. "Now, everyone except Roy and Ganondorf climb up to your seats,"  
  
The Super Smash Brothers team (excluding Roy and Ganondorf) took their seats.  
  
"Go Roy!" Marth cheered.  
  
"Go Ganondorf!" Bowser yelled.  
  
"Okay, take your positions on the opposite sides of the platform," Giga commanded.  
  
Roy and Ganondorf did as commanded, they both drew their swords at the exact same time.  
  
"Very nice, now begin the battle!" Giga yelled from his seat.  
  
Roy broke into a run towards Ganondorf; Roy swung his sword, but was blocked by Ganondorf. Roy fought to overpower Ganondorf's heavy sword, but his sword wasn't that strong. Ganondorf's sword Was overpowering Roy, without thinking Roy yelled "Blazer!" Fire formed around Roy's sword as he jumped up into the air. Ganondorf yelped in pain as the fire and sword sliced and burned his skin.  
  
"Ha ha I did it!" Roy happily exclaimed.  
  
"Did what kid? I ain't down yet!"  
  
Roy didn't see Ganondorf's sword as it slashed through his right arm. Roy screamed in pain and dropped his sword.  
  
"So tough now Roy?" Master Hand taunted.  
  
Roy ran up to Ganondorf and began hitting Ganondorf.  
  
"What are you trying to do Roy?" Marth yelled.  
  
"He's trying to try out for the boxing team!" Bowser taunted.  
  
"Hey you! Shut up!" Marth yelled.  
  
"SILENCE!!! Both of you!" Giga Bowser roared as a grunt emitted from Roy's side.  
  
"Roy! Marth yelled with concern as his friend fell to the ground from Ganondorf's left fist. Ganondorf sheathed his sword (he'd been holding it in his right hand).   
  
"So boy, you want to do this hand-to-hand? I'd be happy to oblige!!!" Ganondorf sarcastically said as he bent down to Roy and began drilling his fist into Roy's stomach. Ganondorf smiled widely as Roy screamed in pain when Ganondorf constantly slammed his fist into Roy.  
  
"I thought you'd be able to do more then lie there as I hit you, heck, Link is more of a challenge!" Ganondorf taunted.   
  
Roy struggled against Ganondorf, he had one last chance, as he felt as he were about to pass out anytime. Roy began to kick Ganondorf in the stomach, then in his groin once and in his head.  
  
"Whoa god!" Ganondorf dizzily said.  
  
"Come on you can do better then that Grannydorf!" Crazy taunted.  
  
"Shut up or I'll puke on you," Ganondorf retaliated.  
  
Roy took this chance to pick up his sword. He took it and slashed Ganondorf's back with all the power he could summon.  
  
Ganondorf fell to the ground with a ton of blood flowing out of his back.   
  
"Well, tell ya what Ganondorf, you should NEVER underestimate anyone, including me, because now I'm gonna show you what happens," Roy said as he picked Ganondorf up. "Man! You need to go on weight watchers! You must weigh three hundred pounds!"  
  
Ganondorf snarled at the remark Roy made as he carried Ganondorf to the edge of the platform.  
  
"Oh, well buddy Ganondorf, this is where it ends, you were so close to winning, yet so far away," Roy commented as he threw Ganondorf over the edge. Ganondorf tried to grab the side of the platform, and then the air as he fell down thirty feet. A loud thud could be heard throughout the platform as Ganondorf hit the bottom of the cell.  
  
"Hmm... Dang, I really thought Ganondorf would have won!" Bowser commented.  
  
Roy weakly fell to his knees.   
  
Marth jumped down from his seat.  
  
"Oh yeah, I did it," Roy weakly said, smiling.  
  
"You were great Roy," Marth commented as he carried Roy up to his seat. "Just rest here for a while, you'll need it for the next match," Marth said.  
  
"Oh, I'm already resting," Roy sleepily muttered.  
  
"I'd like to commend Roy when he awakens for a great fight, but now Marth and Falco will go at it, so come on down!!!" Crazy shouted.  
---  
Next Time: A certain person's thoughts are made as a battle of bird and prince commences.  
  
If you like my story and want to see the next chapter, review either by the form or E-mail (in my profile). 


	11. Round one: Bird Versus Prince

The Triple Trouble Team  
Chapter 11: Round One: Bird on Prince  
  
---  
Final Destination:  
---  
  
"Did you see the fight between Ganondorf and Roy, Marth and Falco? That is how I want you to battle," Crazy said.  
  
Marth and Falco walked on down to the floor and shook hands as if the fight were merely a sport.   
  
Falco put a hand towards his blaster, ready to grab it at a moments notice. Marth did the same, only with his sword though.   
  
The bird and the prince readied themselves on the opposite sides of the purple and black platform.  
  
"Betcha a million smackers Falco's gonna win," Link said.  
  
"Betcha a million smackers he doesn't," Fox said.  
  
"You traitor!!!" Falco called up.  
  
"Oh, well, the truth hurts!" Fox replied, raising his voice a little.  
  
"You may be the Prince of your world, Math..." Falco began.  
  
"It's MARTH M-A-R-T-H Mar-th!!!" Marth corrected.  
  
"What-ev-er!" Falco sarcastically replied.  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Giga yelled, the crowd was instantly brought to a hush.  
  
"Very, very, good, I wouldn't want to have my Master Hand here having to pick up anymore bloody bodies then he has to. I am here to say the last word one of these warriors will hear from me before they are thrown back into the now dark cell," Giga Bowser said before he announced his one word, "Begin!!!"   
  
Falco pulled out his blaster in a split seconds time. He'd once been shot because he hadn't been first to act. This gave him a drive for quicker reflexes. Now he could pull it out fast as he could shoot it.  
  
Marth pulled out a sword similar in design to Roy's just as quickly as Falco had pulled out his blaster. His sword had been used in a legendary battle against an evil king, the king of his town, Empira, had given it to him when he had become prince.  
  
The first shot whizzed through the air missing Marth by about an inch. The second and third shots would have hit dead on if not for Marth's lightning quick reflexes. Marth hit the second bolt with his sword, and was able to move his sword quickly enough for his sword to connect with the third in order to deflect it.   
  
Falco fired three shots in a single second. Marth dodged the first one by an inch and the second one by a centimeter, he could hear it as it whizzed by his head. Marth thought he had enough space between the third; he was wrong. The red bolt of laser curved just slightly and went through Marth's left forearm.  
  
---  
Master Hand's Holding Cell  
---  
  
Ganondorf let out a groan of pain as his eyes opened. He let his eyes adjust to the surrounding darkness.  
  
Every part of his body hurt, his right arm and back (The part he had landed on) in particular. He could hear Marth's cry of pain even from thirty feet under the platform. Then the clash of Metal against the ground was audible.  
  
"Marth must have missed, Falco must be fast," thought Ganondorf as he tried to make out what was taking place in the fight staged above him by merely listening; it wasn't easy. From what else he could make out, one was punching the other, but which one he couldn't tell. Then he could hear Marth cutting through Falco's skin.   
  
He heard Falco grunt and compared it to the thrown punch. The grunt was different so he figured Falco must have thrown the punch.  
---  
Back up on the platform.  
---  
  
Falco shot four more laser bolts, all successfully evaded by Marth. The blood was gushing from Marth's injured forearm and he was beginning to feel dizzy.   
  
"Man, now I know how Roy feels!" Marth thought.  
"Tell me Marth, what's on your mind, defeat? You knew you couldn't beat the almighty Falco," He boasted. That was the last straw; Marth wasn't about to let the bird win.   
  
He began to charge forward towards Falco, he immediately felt dizzy and flailed as he struggled to keep his balance. He lost and fell to his hands and knees on the black and purple platform, head spinning.   
  
"Oh yeah!!!" Link shouted at the fallen Marth.  
  
"Shut up!!!" Fox yelled.  
  
"You!" Link retaliated.  
  
"No you!" Fox shot back at Link.  
  
"Shut up or both of you will be feeling quite miserable in a minutes time!!!" Crazy shouted.  
  
Falco took this opportunity to shoot Marth in his left shoulder too.  
  
Marth let out a weak groan of pain and dropped his sword. Things were looking grim for Marth.   
  
"No! I can't... let... You... Win..." Marth said struggling to get the words our so he could will himself to fight. He slowly stood up shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of the dizziness.   
  
Marth picked up his blood-covered sword and firmly held it. Marth wished he had his full strength, but knew wishing did not make anything a reality. He took whatever strength he had left and used it to drive the sword through Falco's right shoulder.  
  
Falco let out an intense cry of pain as the blade cut straight through his shoulder without mercy. He fell to the ground gasping for air.  
  
Marth sheathed his sword knowing he wouldn't have the strength to effectively drive his sword through Falco; then he spotted it. Lying there seemingly forgotten was Falco's blaster. Marth sprinted over to it. Just as he bent down to pick it up, Falco stuck out his legs and tripped Marth.  
"I don't think so wise guy!" Falco sarcastically shouted.  
  
Marth rolled over to pick up the blaster and succeeded. He stood up, only to be tackled by Falco. He rolled over trying to shake off the bird gone mad.   
  
Marth was able to shake off the Star Fox team member off for good now. They were near the middle of the platform, so it came close to, but didn't throw Falco off the platform. Marth grabbed Falco's blaster. He weakly laughed as he aimed his shot and fired.   
  
The hum of the blaster was audible throughout the entire stadium as the bolt whipped through the air with no regard as to where it was headed. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, as if rigged that way.  
  
"Oh, god," Falco weakly groaned. That and the gushing blood was the only evidence that the shot had ever hit, it was otherwise completely inaudible on contact.  
  
He staggered back unaware that he was near the platform's edge.   
  
"Oh crud!" He shouted as he began to fall. He reached out for the platform a split second too late. A bone-jarring thud was heard throughout the surrounding space. Everyone except for the Triple Trouble Team gasped.  
  
Marth staggered over to the crowd to rest. Ah, it felt so good just to sit down after his head had been so badly spinning. He wondered if he should stay up to watch the fight but decided if he were to win, he would need to rest...  
  
"Aww... Falco should have won," Link said.  
  
"I told ya the guy would lose, now where's my million smackers?" Fox replied.  
  
"Shut up," Link responded.  
  
"Whatever," Said Fox.  
  
"OK, now this should be interesting, Bring down Mr. Game and Watch and Yoshi!" Giga Bowser yelled.  
---  
Next Time: Ganondorf has some company now!!! Also 2D Human versus 3D Dinosaur in Clash of the Dimensions. 


	12. Round One: Clash of the Dimensions

The Triple Trouble Team   
Chapter 12: Round one: Clash of the Dimensions  
  
Notes: I know a lot of you wanted Ganon and Falco to win, but I have already decided who will fight which character in the entire tourney (To ensure everything works out). However, the first round matches were randomly picked from the sixteen fighters.  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
The green dinosaur and the two dimensional figure walked down onto the purple and black platform.   
  
"Good luck Mr. Game and Watch," Yoshi said.  
  
"Uh, you too Yoshi," Mr. Game and Watch replied, somewhat surprised Yoshi was being so nice to him. He was used to having people loyal to him, not nice.  
---  
"So, Luigi, who do you think is gonna win?" Mario asked his brother.  
  
"Oh, I think Mr. Game and Watch has some power within him," Luigi responded.  
  
"Ha ha, Mr. Game and Watch may be powerful, but no one can beat my Yoshi!" Mario yelled. "Go Yoshi!!!"  
  
"Yeah Mario Yoshi win battle!" Yoshi happily cried.  
  
---  
Master Hand's holding cell  
---  
  
"Hey you!" A distant voice seemed to call out, it sounded shaky and distorted in his mind, but it really wasn't.  
  
Falco opened his eyes to see Ganondorf standing over him clutching his blood streaked right arm.  
  
"Are you OK?" Ganondorf asked.   
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Falco questioned.  
  
"Huh? I think you're the one that's been beat up more," Ganondorf replied.  
  
For the first time, Falco noticed how bad his left shoulder had been hurting. He grit his teeth in pain.  
"Did ya really have to remind me 'bout that?" Falco asked. He also noticed that his body had a ton of blood on it.  
  
"Oh well, who cares anyway now? We have a negative twenty percent chance of putting our fist through that hand," Ganondorf said.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to show that guy some of my best moves," Falco agreed. "Nothing we can do now anyway,"  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
"Well, well, well. Our fighters look like they're just dying to fight each other." Giga announced, smiling an evil smile, "Begin!!!"  
  
Yoshi ran forward and stuck his tongue out in attempt to swallow Mr. Game and Watch. Mr. Game and Watch leaned back to avoid being swallowed. Then, he stepped back a bit   
  
"This why being a bad cook comes in handy," Mr. Game and Watch said as he pulled a frying pan out of his coat and began to flip sausages out of it.   
  
"Yoshi hungry!" Yoshi yelled a he caught and ate five of Mr. Game and Watch's many sausages. They weren't just hot in his mouth; they were SCALDING. Yoshi spit them out as fast as he could, Mr. Game and Watch couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Yoshi! How could you fall for a trick like that?" Mario yelled.  
  
"Yoshi sorry!" he responded.  
  
"You know, I honestly can't help saying that that was truly pathetic, it upsets me," Crazy said. "That is why I'm doing this,"  
  
Crazy went over to Yoshi and attempted to pick him up. Yoshi didn't notice this until it was too late though because he'd been in a daze-like state thinking about what he had done.  
  
The left hand rose five feet in the air and threw Yoshi down. Yoshi let out a small groan of pain.  
  
"Now fight, not play!" Crazy yelled.  
  
Yoshi got to his feet and jumped over Mr. Game and Watch. He looked for Yoshi to his left and right and didn't (think to) look up until he felt the pain from Yoshi's flutter kick.  
  
To Yoshi's surprise, no blood came out.   
  
"Mr. Game and Watch, do you have any blood?" Yoshi asked as the fallen two dimensional figure lie on the ground next to him.  
  
"Our kind Yoshi, don't bleed easily. Since we're two dimensional, we don't have much blood in us. That's why it hurt me so bad," Mr. Game and Watch said.  
  
"The kick?" Yoshi questioned.  
  
"No, my mom's murder," Mr. Game and Watch replied.  
  
"Your mom was murdered?" Yoshi gasped.  
---  
"Mr. Game and Watch's mom was murdered? Oh, my, god, I didn't know that!!!" Mario exclaimed.  
  
"How can you tell what they're talking about Mario?" Luigi asked.  
  
"I'm a very good lip reader with Yoshi, ya know I've been with him a long time now," Mario replied.  
---  
  
"Yes, one night, I had gone out to eat, since I'm a horrible cook, and I came home and there was someone else already there. I walked into the kitchen and my mom... Was... Was... Being hit with a baseball bat multiple times, and she was shot in the heart... And there was so much blood... And, I can't talk, it was horrible," Mr. Game and Watch explained.  
  
"So your mom was shot AND beaten?" Yoshi asked.  
  
  
"Ye... Ye... Yes" Mr. Game and Watch replied, struggling to get the words out of his mouth.  
  
---  
Mario gasped.  
  
"So his mom was shot and beaten to death," Mario said, partially stunned.  
  
"Whoa, now that's incredible, I woulda never guessed," Luigi said.  
  
"Me neither... Me neither,"  
---  
  
"Hey slow mo's! Fight or die, remember?" Crazy reminded the two.  
  
  
"Ok, I'm ready," Mr. Game and Watch softly said.  
  
He pulled out a hammer and yelled "Judgement!" Mr. Game and Watch held up a number one sign. The hammer hit Yoshi, but Yoshi didn't even cry out.  
  
"Mr. Game and Watch, I have to do this," Yoshi said as he picked up the weightless two dimensional figure. Yoshi neared the edge with a struggling Mr. Game and Watch on his back. Mr. Game and Watch floated slightly as Yoshi threw him down.  
  
Yoshi couldn't hear Mr. Game and Watch hit the cell floor, but was positive that he was out cold down there.  
  
"Ya know that was a sickening fight, go back to your seat," Giga said, somewhat disgusted with the green dinosaur.  
---  
"Man, I feel sorry for Mr. Game and Watch, but I'm glad Yoshi won," Luigi said.  
  
"I told ya nobody could beat my Yoshi!" Mario replied.  
  
Giga Bowser soon interrupted him.  
  
"Now I want Link and Luigi down here!" Giga Bowser announced.  
  
"Oh great, it's me now," Luigi said less then enthusiastically.  
---  
Next Time: Swords and Fireballs go at it in "Plumber Versus Warrior" 


	13. Round One: Plumber versus Warrior

The Triple Trouble Team  
Chapter 13: Round One: Plumber versus Warrior  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
This was the moment Link had been dreading from the start; His first battle. He wasn't afraid, he didn't feel overpowered either. What made him not want to fight was the way that he would have to hurt innocent people.   
  
Link never showed this though when he stepped down onto the purple and black platform; he couldn't let anyone else know.  
  
To make matters worse, he would have to fight Luigi, the brother of the doctor who helped them. Oh well, nothing he could stop now... Or could he? He was fighting that irresistible feeling like when you're standing above a ton of heavily smelling chocolate. Link knew he might die for this, but he didn't care.  
  
The Hylian warrior surprisingly jumped up and began to slash the Master Hand with everything he had. It was an act of rage, if not worse. Link jumped up and performed a move he knew to come in handy; the spin attack.  
  
He didn't see Giga Bowser's fist close around his body, nor did he hear everyone else screaming to move as he blacked out when electricity came out of Giga's huge hand and electrocuted him.  
  
"Should we trash him?" Master Hand asked, his fingers trying to clutch his hurting palm.  
  
"No, the battle hadn't yet begun and I want to see Luigi beat the living guts out of him," Giga Bowser replied. "My shocks are only powerful in the fact that they hurt you, they don't knock you out for very long, I wish I were stronger, because I could've killed everyone on the spot,"  
---  
  
Link opened his eyes to distorted sound, Technicolor vision, and a whole lot of pain.  
  
"Well, well, well. Are you ready to fight now?" Crazy asked.  
  
Slowly, Link sat up holding his head. For what he wouldn't have given right now to be back in his house, in his own bed. Then, he noticed that the black and purple floor of the platform was beginning to have blood streaks on it.  
  
"Hey, C'mon, you gotta fight now!" Crazy yelled.  
  
Link weakly grabbed the Master Sword and stood up as he watched Luigi walked down and give him a quick smile of admiration.   
  
Link took his stance, still clutching his hurting head.  
  
"You OK?" Luigi whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," Link lied.  
---  
"Go Luigi! Make me proud to be the brother of a fighter and not a loser!!!" Mario yelled.  
  
"Shut up Mary!" Luigi yelled.  
  
"I'm not a girl Lucy!" Mario retaliated.  
  
"Go Link!" Zelda yelled.  
  
"Oh I will all right," Link responded.  
  
"Shut up! All of you!" Giga Bowser yelled.  
---  
  
"Take your positions and begin!" Crazy yelled.  
  
---  
The Master Hand's holding cell   
---  
  
"Mr. Game and Watch, please get up," Ganondorf pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, hold... On," Mr. Game and Watch groaned.  
  
Falco dragged Mr. Game and Watch up and unintentionally lifted him into the air due to his near weightlessness. Falco set him down a little so that he was just barely standing.  
  
"Oh, man I wanted to win," Mr. Game and watch said, somewhat disappointed with himself.   
  
"We all did, we wanted to kick the rear end of that hand," Falco replied.  
  
"I hope whoever wins knocks the snot of them hands," Ganondorf said.  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
Luigi threw two bright green fireballs, which Link deflected with his sword. Link lunged at Luigi with his sword out. Luigi swiftly dodged and karate chopped Link in the back. Link winced a little and turned around to find no one. He looked to his left and right puzzled, until he felt Luigi's Tornado on his head.   
  
Link fell to his knees, breathing hard and clutching his head in pain.  
  
"And now from your famous meteorologist Luigi Mario, the same one that predicted today's tornado, is your weather forecast." Luigi started, imitating a meteorologist. "I'm feeling a one hundred percent chance of a nuclear missile attack from the west about now!" Luigi finished as he performed his Green missile attack into Link's left shoulder.  
  
Link let out a small groan as the green missile hit him. He was laying on the cold, hard and blood streaked ground dizzied and hurting.   
  
"No, I can't let this guy win, I won against Donkey Kong and the Master Hand, I can sure as heck beat this guy!" Link thought as he lie there on the floor.  
  
"Lu... igi..." Link groaned, breathing heavily. "You... Are... Good... But... I'm... BETTER!" Link slowly climbed to his feet, willing himself to fight. He knew that there would be no bob-ombs to save him this time.  
  
Link charged full force at Luigi, running on pure adrenaline. He slashed Luigi's leg before reaction time could even factor.  
  
Luigi fell down clutching his bleeding leg. Link took this time to slash the closest part, his shoulder.  
  
Luigi fell on his back in pain.   
  
"So, what next?" Luigi painfully said.  
  
"Hmm... I'll have to think about it," Link said as he sheathed his sword.  
  
"How about this for a start?" Link asked, kicking Luigi hard in his stomach. Luigi flew halfway across the platform.  
  
"You know Link... You're really good, but do me a favor OK?" Luigi weakly asked.  
  
"What?" Link softly replied clutching his head.  
  
"I want you to show who's the reigning king, kick that hands fingers, and... That... Giga Bowser's... behind..." Luigi added as he fainted.  
  
"Bah, what a pathetic piece of trash," Crazy hand commented as he lifted Luigi up and dropped him over the edge.   
  
Mario gave a painful look as Luigi hit the cell floor.   
  
"Luigi..." He uttered in somewhat disbelief.  
  
"Link, are you alright?" Zelda asked as Link went back to his seat.   
  
"Yeah, it's just this darn left shoulder of mine," Link complained, clutching his left shoulder. "I won, that's all that matters, I'm gonna make them hands wish they'd never kidnapped us,"  
  
"Now, you sorry suckers, I want Bowser and Donkey Kong," Crazy taunted.  
---  
Next Time: Bowser and DK playoff in "Gargantuans: Take two 


	14. Round One: Gargantuans: Take Two

The Triple Trouble Team  
Chapter 14: Round One: Gargantuans: Take Two  
  
Notes: Just for statistical reasons, I'm letting you know that there are nine chapters until the big hand fight.  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
DK was hungry... No forget that, starving could be the term used. It had been hours since the hands (unbeknownst to DK) had cast a sleep spell on him. He stepped down from the seats onto the platform.  
  
Meanwhile, Bowser was just getting out of his seat. He hated doing this. He hated it with every gut and bone in his giant body. He hated it, because it made Giga Bowser, the Triple Trouble Team leader, very happy. He had a reason to hate Giga Bowser to, because he knew something about him that the others didn't...  
  
---  
"Boo!!!! Bowser!" Mario yelled.  
  
"Go Bowser!" Link cheered, somewhat exhaustedly.   
  
"Link, go to sleep will ya?" Zelda asked.  
  
"No, I'm... not... Ti... Ard..." Link murmured as he fell asleep.  
  
Zelda had heard Link complaining about his left shoulder, but never had actually taken a look. She looked at the shoulder area (of his tunic) and gasped. The shoulder area was extremely bloody, then she pulled the part back...  
  
Link's shoulder was badly bleeding plus he looked as if it had been broken too.  
  
"Mama mia!" Mario cried when he seen this, immediately handing Zelda some bandages.  
  
---  
Master Hand's Holding Cell  
---  
  
Luigi awakened to a painful headache, backache and incredibly blurry vision. He also thought he could hear someone calling his name...   
"Oh, well," He thought as he fell back asleep.  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
"Ya know, most of you ain't been half bad," Giga commented. "It's really interesting to see all of you fight, kinda fun too. But now it's time for me to bid farewell to another fighter after I say BEGIN!!!"  
  
Bowser and DK charged at each other, both demonstrating great ferocity. Donkey Kong was faster then Bowser and was able to aim a punch first. Bowser dodged and clawed at DK, this attack hit.  
  
DK winced and staggered back a little. Bowser then tackled DK and stood on his feet.  
  
He remembered how Mario had told him to be careful not to get pinned. Bowser's strongest (and by far most painful) attack was what he called "The Death Dive". Mario had told him how Bowser would stand on you, then he would jump very slightly into a dive and slam full force into you; a full force of five hundred pounds that is. Mario said it hurt like nothing else you could have ever felt before; it was that bad.  
  
Bowser jumped off of Donkey Kong and into his dive. Without thought, DK rolled aside to avoid Bowser's dive. DK both saw and heard Bowser's sickening crash on the platform.  
  
He heard the crowd gasp, the Triple Trouble Team included. He turned and saw Mario staring at him, jaw gaping like a fish; he then realized why. He had rolled away from Bowser in a fraction of a second's time.  
  
Bowser was still on the floor, half stunned, half shaking, still fully awake though. DK raised his powerful as steel fist and drilled it into Bowser's head. Bowser let out a roar of pain shortly afterwards.  
  
DK used his incredible strength to roll Bowser over onto his back, where DK then proceeded to punch and kick Bowser a multitude of times in his stomach, he wouldn't stop roughly hitting Bowser if there had been a bomb next to him (nor a banana)  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
"Luigi... Please wake up," Ganondorf pleaded.  
  
Luigi opened his eyes to a smirk from Ganondorf, or the only way the king of evil knew how to smile. His head still atrociously pounding. His sound was now corrected and his vision was cleared.  
  
"Mama mia!" Luigi said as he sat up dizzily.  
  
"Are you OK Luigi? You look kinda hurt," Ganondorf commented.  
  
"Oh, and I don't? I'm the one that was shot, used for fencing and judo practice," Falco remarked.  
  
"Did I say that Falco?" Ganondorf replied.  
  
"Well... No... But..." Falco started.  
  
"Good, now shut up," Ganondorf finished.  
  
Falco could be heard muttering something indistinct.  
  
---  
Back on Final Destination  
---  
  
Bowser struggled... No, fought was the only word to describe how Bowser was resisting Donkey Kong's wild rampage. Bowser sat up and clawed DK to get the Kong off of him. Bowser then tackled DK again. Once more, Bowser stood on DK's feet.  
  
"If this don't work now, I say the heck of it," Bowser thought as he stood on DK's feet.  
  
Bowser jumped slightly and slammed down towards Donkey Kong's stomach with the full force of his quarter ton body.  
  
DK's cry of pain resonated throughout the entire stadium. Bowser almost smiled at the suffering Donkey Kong, who was on his back gasping for air.  
  
"D.. O... you... Think this is... Fun...ny?" DK weakly asked, a partial sadness in his voice.   
  
"No, as a matter of fact, I think this, what I'm about to do, is fun," Bowser replied.  
  
He then grabbed DK's head and pounded his own against it. The clash of the two gargantuan's skulls could be heard throughout the entire stadium.  
  
DK fell back hard onto the cold floor of the platform clutching his head in agony.  
  
"I had heard that you were good Bowser, but I had never known just how good you really are," DK commented seeming not fully awake.  
  
"A lot of people are scared of me for a reason Donkey Kong," Bowser said. "Now you know why," He added as DK fell unconscious.  
  
Crazy grabbed DK and dropped him to the floor below. Mario looked saddened because he knew what came next, the crash. Mario was correct. After the shock had passed, Mario thought about how Bowser had just smiled at the kong's suffering, it seemed so wrong, even for Bowser. But little did Mario know that Bowser had a very good reason for what he was doing...  
  
"Ahem, I want to call up Captain Falcon and Zelda," Giga announced.  
---  
Next Time: Princess and Bounty Hunter go at it in "Double Speed" 


	15. Round One: Double Speed

The Triple Trouble Team  
Chapter 15: Round One: Double Speed  
  
Notes: BTW, I'd like to be getting some reviews in the near future either rating my fic (on any scale), and/or telling me what was good and bad.  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
Zelda looked over to the sleeping Link and frowned. He looked like he was hurting, even in his sleep. It pained her to see him so badly beaten.   
  
---  
A place you could call dream world.  
---  
"Ganondorf, here I am! You want the last piece of the triforce? You're gonna have to take it one on one..." Link challenged.  
  
"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you have!!!" Ganondorf replied.  
  
Link and Ganondorf charged at each other and their swords clashed. The two swords parted, and then clashed again.  
  
"Stupid kid!!! You can't overpower me when I have the triforce of power!!!" Ganondorf taunted.  
  
Link was trying so hard to overpower Ganondorf that his sword (and himself) was shaking. Ganondorf overpowered Link so that he was down on his knees fighting the pull against his sword. Then, with one swift motion, slashed Link wherever he could reach first, which turned out to be Link's side.  
  
Zelda gasped as Link yelled in pain from the attack. Ganondorf walked away a little bit and evilly smiled as Link's blood poured onto the floor of his castle. He enjoyed watching the Hylian suffer.  
  
The darkness was beginning to blanket him, the cold laugh of Ganondorf and the incredible pain in his right side fading from his senses. He fought against the conquering darkness, raising his shaking fists. After a while his sight began to return, along with the pain in his side and the cold, dark voice of Ganondorf.  
  
"What? You aren't dead yet?" Ganondorf gasped in disbelief, his eyes glowing like fire.  
  
"No, this battle isn't over, it's just beginning!" Link yelled with a ferocity showing no weakness to him. "Nayru's Love!" He shouted as a diamond shaped shield formed around him. All of the pain in his side quickly faded.  
  
Link ran at Ganondorf and swung his sword. This time when the two swords clashed, there was a brilliant flash of blue light.   
  
Ganondorf was the one down on his knees this time. Link removed his sword and watched Ganondorf's fall to the ground.  
  
"Hmm... I coulda swore last time that this sword was a million times heavier!" Link thought before he began to hack through Ganondorf's arm, neck and back.  
  
The evil king's bloody body was now lying flat on the floor, seemingly dead.   
  
As Nayru's Love faded away, the pain in his side faded back again twice as bad.  
  
Zelda's crystal cage was lowered and she went to Link's side...  
  
"Link! Are you alright?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I don't look it and I definitely don't feel it," Link replied.  
  
He was beginning to feel dizzy, the world around him spinning. All he heard before he was swallowed into darkness was the princess calling his name...  
---  
Reality  
---   
  
Link opened his eyes. He felt strange. Hadn't he just broken his shoulder? He didn't feel no pain anywhere at all. He gazed over at his arm. There was a faint blue glow to it, and then he realized why he felt strange; someone had performed Nayru's Love on him. Who could it have been? The only one that knew Nayru's Love (that he knew of) was Zelda.   
  
"Wait a minute, where is Zelda?" Link asked, confused.  
  
"Hey, Link! Zelda's down there!" Mario explained.  
Link looked down to Final Destination to see Zelda getting ready to fight Captain Falcon.   
  
Link felt his stomach lurch. What if Zelda got hurt? Captain Falcon was a highly skilled and highly dangerous fighter.  
  
"You guys better start as soon as I say this... Begin!!!" Giga Bowser yelled.  
  
Captain Falcon yelled "Falcon Punch" as he rushed toward Zelda and punched her in the stomach. Zelda yelled in pain as the punch fell. Falcon then began to rapidly punch Zelda anywhere he could possibly hit.   
  
Zelda stepped back and threw a deku nut.   
  
Crack! A blinding flash of light blanketed the arena. When the light faded standing there was not the princess of Hyrule, but Sheik: Survivor of the Sheikah.  
  
---  
Master Hand's Holding cell  
---  
  
DK opened his eyes to a headache like he had never felt before.  
  
"Ah, it's good to see you've awakened," Ganondorf coldly commented stepping into view in the dark cell.  
  
"Uh huh... God am I hungry!" DK complained.  
  
"Me too DK, me too," Falco agreed.  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
Sheik now ran towards Captain Falcon with speed even he was stunned by.  
  
Before she reached Captain Falcon she jumped and performed a spin kick. The kick hit Captain Falcon in the center of his face.  
  
Captain Falcon grabbed his face in pain and staggered back a little. He too, was unaware of how close he was to the ledge.  
  
As he began to fall, he let his reflexes take control and he was able to grab the ledge of the platform. He pulled himself up onto the platform. Captain Falcon exhaustedly pulled himself to his hands and knees breathing hard.  
  
"Well, well, I thought you'd be more of a challenge," Sheik taunted, her voice muffled by the innumerable amount of bandages.  
  
Captain Falcon charged at her and aimed a punch.   
  
"This has to be the big one, hard, and so perfectly aimed," Captain Falcon thought.  
  
He remembered how his dad had always told him to knock someone out you needed to give them a clean, hard punch to the head.  
  
Captain Falcon was almost there. He pulled his fist, his target in sight. Captain Falcon launched his punch, the blow was on target.  
  
Zelda regained her balance and stood in place holding her head.  
  
Captain Falcon eyed her funny.  
  
"What the heck did I do wrong? It was on target, good and clean!" He thought.  
  
Then he charged forward with his almighty speed and picked her up. He brought her close enough to the edge. She thrashed about wildly in his arms, trying to break free of his hold, but to no avail.  
  
Captain Falcon threw her over the edge of the platform, covering his ears as not to hear the sound of her hitting the cell bottom.  
---  
Nayru's Love had worn off a while back; Link's shoulder had begun to hurt again.  
  
"ZELDA!!! Link screamed, the terror in his echoing voice obvious. He jumped out of his seat and no sooner then he had gotten halfway up, had he sat down again gritting his teeth in pain.  
  
"Link! You gotta watch that shoulder o' yours!" Mario exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I think I just figured that out," Link replied.  
  
"Now, Peach and Mewtwo are up! Congratulations to Falcon," Giga Bowser roared. 


	16. Round One: Through the Dark, To the Ligh...

The Triple Trouble Team  
  
Chapter 16: Round One: Through the Dark, To the Light  
  
  
Notes: I'm doing something different this chapter, which you may (or by chance, may not) like; I'm doing the "Intro" From a first person point of view (POV)  
  
ALSO: In the game (with a few exceptions), characters are (usually) only as good as the player controlling him/her/it. As a last note, I wanted to say that the first note ever in chapter one suggested the story to be realistic, and let me tell you, you can't cut somebody without them bleeding.  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
Link sat in his seat in total disbelief.   
  
"Zelda..." He silently thought. "How could she lose? Is she hurt down there?" He asked himself.  
  
---  
A place you could call dream world  
---  
[Zelda's POV]  
  
I had been watching the whole battle between Link and Ganondorf from my prison of crystal across the room.  
  
Everything looked so much worse standing between them across the room. I watched and gasped as Ganondorf hacked into his side.  
  
He fell to the ground clutching his badly bleeding side for a second, before pulling shaking fists to the air. Ganondorf was standing above him, as Link wasn't reacting to his presence I'd venture to guess that his eyes were shut. He wasn't unconscious, thank god. I knew that because of the way his fists were in the air.   
  
He was struggling, I could tell that; he was winning too. Link slowly, shaking sat up, as if it took an effort. Ganondorf leaped back in surprise and began to talk. I couldn't hear what Ganondorf was saying through the crystal "wall". Link said something in reply (I couldn't hear this either though), before a diamond blue shape began to form around him.   
  
He was performing Nayru's Love, a spell in which you can't be damaged or hurt by an attack. Any other pain before hand is also taken care of too.  
  
Link now looked as if he was seriously ready for a battle. He charged forward with speed only I could match. Strange thing is though that he can usually only run half as fast as me. The only reason to this that I can think of is that he is being driven by rage.  
  
Link swings his sword and I am forced to shield my eyes as blue light erupts from Link's sword. When I was able to see again Ganondorf was fighting against Link's sword.   
  
Ganondorf eventually was on his back fighting Link, when he managed to knock the sword out of Ganondorf's hand. Link swung his sword, cutting through Ganondorf's skin in several places.  
  
I felt a slight jerk in my prison as it began to lower to the ground. I stepped out feeling a bit dizzy, probably a side effect of the crystal I figured.  
  
I ran over to Link who looked as if he was hurting worse then ever.  
  
"Are you alright?" I ask him.  
  
"I don't look it and I definitely don't feel it," Came Link's somewhat shaky answer.  
  
He then passed out.   
  
"LINK!!!" I scream, the sound seeming to last for minutes.   
  
---  
Reality  
---  
[Third Person POV]  
---  
  
Zelda let out a small groan and opened her eyes. Surprisingly, only her head, back and arms hurt extremely badly.  
  
She painfully sat up clutching her head.  
  
"Are you okay princess?" DK asked.  
  
"DK, are you an idiot? Does she look okay? NO!" Falco shouted.  
  
"I'll be fine, I'm ju... St... Ti... Ard," Zelda mumbled as she fell asleep.  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
"Who you think will win Fox?" Mario asked.  
  
"Ooh, I think Mewtwo will beat her," Fox replied.  
  
"I still think that Peach is gonna win, after last time I made sure to give her fighting lessons," Mario confidently replied.  
  
Fox only laughed.  
---   
  
Peach walked down to the platform, she had no idea how powerful she was compared to Mewtwo; that was a bad thing.  
  
Mewtwo, was ready for battle, he wanted to win so he would have a chance to fight the Triple Trouble Team.  
  
Mewtwo hovered in the air a couple inches off the ground, just to show off.  
  
"OK, six down, two to go, BEGIN!!!" Giga Bowser yelled.  
  
Mewtwo floated in place, charging up a shadow ball. Peach charged forward and aimed a kick at Mewtwo. Mewtwo threw his not fully charged shadow ball and quickly teleported to the other side of Peach.   
  
Before Peach could recover, Mewtwo kicked Peach in the back. Peach fell to her hands and knees in pain.  
  
Mewtwo picked her up and threw her back the other way, shooting blasts of telekinetic energy at his victim.  
  
Peach fell to the ground clutching her stomach, where most of the energy balls had hit.  
  
She removed her hand to reveal that her pink dress was bloodstained in that area. Mario winced at the sight of this.  
  
Peach got to her feet, keeping her eyes locked on Mewtwo's the whole time. She pulled out Toad and charged forward, her umbrella sticking out, and holding Toad behind her.   
  
"Hey, Giga! Since when is using someone else legal?" Crazy asked.  
  
"Since now! Keep your nose out of places it doesn't belong, or I can dislocate something else!" Giga exclaimed.  
  
Peach was successful this time in hitting Mewtwo. He immediately righted himself and teleported behind her. She began to turn around as Mewtwo tripped her, sending her to the floor.   
  
He picked her up as if she was weightless. She fought as best she could, and almost succeeded in breaking Mewtwo's grip, but at the last second Mewtwo regained his hold upon the Princess.  
  
Mewtwo floated towards the edge and as gently as he could, dropped her.  
  
His goal was not to hurt her, but to merely defeat her, it would be dishonorable to his master to just plain old hurt her; that was the reason he had tried to gently drop her, so that she wouldn't be hurt as badly.   
---  
"Peach..." Mario muttered in disbelief. He tried his best to hide the few tears coming from his eyes, but to no avail.  
  
"Hey, uh... Mario, it's OK," Link comforted. "If Zelda's alright down there, then Peach is,"  
  
"You really think so?" Mario asked.  
  
"Course!" Link exclaimed.  
  
"Yo! Mario and Fox, get your butts over here!" Giga yelled.  
---  
Next Time: Mario and Fox wrap up Round One in "Red Dominance" 


	17. Round One: Red Dominance

The Triple Trouble Team  
Chapter 17: Round One: Red Dominance   
  
Mario was still in such a state of shock that he didn't hear Giga Bowser call his name.  
  
"Uh, Mario?" Link asked, putting an arm to Mario's shoulder. Mario jumped at this, looking to his left and right.  
  
"Um, sorry if I scared you, turn around," Link said.  
  
"No problem," said Mario, staring up at the dreamy, dark purple sky. He turned around to face Link.  
  
"Listen," Link began, "You have to go up now and face Fox. He is very, very tough. I should know, I had him last time; gosh darn stun lasers searing through my left arm every five seconds,"   
  
"Ow, well what's his weakness?" Mario asked.   
  
"That leader, he's so balanced that you need to keep beating on him 'till he's dizzy and bruised, and that could take a while," Link explained. Mario slightly winced at the sound of this.  
  
"Hey Mario! Fox is waiting, get your slimy rear end down there now!" Giga Bowser yelled.  
  
"Just watch out for his laser and you'll be okay," Link said.  
  
Mario nodded his head somewhat uneasily and stood up. He slowly walked toward the battlefield, mind hyper about how he was suppose to win, but then Link's final words came into mind and reassured him.  
  
---  
The Master Hand's holding cell  
---  
  
"Peach, get up!" A somewhat high-pitched voice pleaded.  
  
Peach opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, and her stomach throbbed in the places Mewtwo had shot her.  
  
"Toad?" She asked in a somewhat groan.  
  
"Yes," The mushroom head responded. "Are you okay princess?"  
  
"Yeah, though I think I would have preferred to have Bowser kidnap me yet again, at least he didn't beat me up and throw funny looking purple balls at me," Peach complained, slightly chuckling afterward.  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
Mario stood, teeth grit across from Fox, who had a look of seriousness about him. The one thing that caught Mario's eye was the holster on Fox's waist.  
  
"How fast would he be able to draw and fire that gun?" Mario asked himself.   
  
All he knew was that he didn't want to find out as Bowser yelled "Begin!"  
  
Mario had never in his entire life seen anyone pull out a blaster and shoot it in less then a second; that changed now. Mario dodged and sidestepped each one of Fox's laser bolts; he had shot only five.  
  
"Two can play at this game!" Mario shouted, shooting a bright red fireball at the Star Fox leader. Mario's fireballs were much, much slower hen Fox's blaster, so Fox easily stepped over them. In midair, Fox shot a blaster bolt quickly. Mario ducked with such speed, that he had to hold his red cap on.  
  
"You're not bad if you can avoid my first shots, but let me tell you Mario, the best is yet to come. You have my promise," Fox said.   
  
Mario stood frozen in shock at Fox's words. He thought it had been all too easy, compared to Link's description. The thought of something much, much, harder scared him.  
  
He was so frozen with blinded with shock that he didn't see the laser blast so perfectly aimed at his left shoulder. It took another three seconds after the shot made contact for Mario to yelp in pain and clutch his bleeding shoulder.  
  
As Mario stood still grimacing in pain, Fox was readying his next attack. Mario was too blinded by the pain and saw nothing as he felt himself get hit by something extremely fast, possibly too fast for the naked eye to see.  
  
Mario fought to keep his almost glued eyelids open as he heard Fox taunt.  
  
"C'mon! It thought that the legendary Mario, Mario could fight better then that!"  
  
"Yeah... I'm fighting all right, fighting to keep awake that is," Mario replied. He slowly climbed to his feet, still clutching his shoulder. He looked at Fox with a newborn fire in his eyes. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Mario charged toward Fox. He caught Fox off-guard and dove at him. Fox fell to the floor, Mario on top of him. Mario began to rapidly punch Fox.   
  
Mario was on fifty percent rage, fifty percent fear; the fear that Fox would maul him if he stopped. Mario then remembered Link's words: "You need to keep beating on him until he is dizzy and beaten, and that could take a while," They seemed to echo in his head as he continued his assault. Fox could now feel the warm trickle of blood now running down his nose. Mario's fist felt like a steel bar that hit constantly.   
  
The Italian plumber dragged Fox up and began to swing him by his hands as he had done to Bowser. Mario swung him around and around, until he finally let go and Fox went flying. Mario stuck out an arm for balance as he usually got dizzy from swinging opponents.  
  
Fox dizzily got to his feet. He felt like he was about to throw up anytime from being spun so hard and fast.   
  
Mario ran towards Fox and jumped up. Mario was a good jumper. He had learned how to jump high and far when DK had kidnapped Mario's ex-girlfriend, Pauline. About the time Mario reached Fox's head, he whirled himself into a Mario tornado, rapidly kicking Fox's head. Fox climbed to his hands and knees, coughing up blood onto the floor of the platform. He fell to his stomach as he did this. Fox slowly stood up, eyes half opened. He could be heard slowly, weakly muttering "I... Have... Failed," before passing out.  
  
Crazy went over to Fox, ready to pick him up, when he was suddenly stopped by Giga Bowser.  
  
"Stop Crazy, I want the honors of throwing the last victim of a round," He said as his massive claws gripped the unconscious Fox.   
  
Giga casually threw Fox down as one would do to a garbage bag. Mario walked back to his seat, clutching his still bleeding shoulder. Mario took a seat next to Marth.  
  
"Hey Marth, would you mind bandaging my shoulder with these?" He asked, pulling the gauze out of his pockets. "I'm getting kind of dizzy,"  
  
Marth took the gauze.  
  
"Sure, just hold still," Marth replied. Mario obeyed as Marth unrolled the gauze. Mario winced a little as the gauze was applied to his injury.  
  
"There, all done," Marth finally said. Mario smiled.  
  
"Thanks," He replied before being interrupted b Giga.  
  
"Well now, congratulations to you all for beating your first round opponents. I could have done better myself though. As we speak, I am performing a spell that will heal your smallest cuts, the bigger one's will remain,"  
  
Mario couldn't feel a thing, he figured he probably couldn't feel his cuts go away because of his throbbing shoulder.  
  
"For round two, your opponents, with the exception of Yoshi, will become more worthy," Giga began.  
  
At this, a tear of sadness streamed down Yoshi's face.  
  
"It's okay Yoshi," Mario sympathetically said.  
  
"All right, for round two, the match-ups are as follow:  
  
  
Marth versus Roy  
  
Yoshi versus Link  
  
Bowser versus Captain Falcon  
  
And, finally... Mewtwo versus Mario," Giga shouted.  
  
Marth and Roy looked at each other in a strange way, Bowser roared, and Mario raised a triumphant fist to the air.  
  
"Marth and Roy, you're next!"  
  
---  
Next Time:  
Roy gets a rematch in "Test Practice" 


	18. Round Two: Test Practice

The Triple Trouble Team  
  
Chapter 18: Test Practice  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
Marth and Roy walked down together. Both of them had their share of injuries. Both Marth and Roy had some type of injury in their forearm, and Marth had also been shot in his left shoulder. Roy knew that this could be looked at as a rematch to the battle him and Marth had had before they had been captured.  
  
Roy had been getting ready to try out to be a royal warrior, but had never actually tried out. Prince Marth had helped him practice, but he had only gotten a little better.  
  
Roy wanted to change that. His grandfather had been a legend in the royal army; Roy had always wanted to be just like him one day; to be looked upon as the greatest warrior ever to walk Lavaka.   
  
He had to clear his mind now though, if he wanted to be able to fight as Giga Bowser yelled, "Begin!"  
  
Marth ran at Roy who did the same. Roy didn't know why, but he actually felt a little stronger then the last time he had battled Marth. Marth was much more advanced then Roy was, you had to be a great warrior to be a prince in Empira. Several princes had been assassinated when they had lost in a practice fight and the citizens found out.  
  
Marth didn't want to fight Roy right now, yet he didn't want to die either. Marth and Roy's swords clashed and parted. Roy charged again, sword outward. Marth evaded and attempted to slash Roy's side. Roy dodged and faced Marth.   
  
He dove at Marth with his sword forward. The prince side-jumped, but not far enough to avoid Roy's blade; it sliced through Marth's right leg a bit.  
  
---  
Master Hand's Holding Cell  
---  
  
Fox's head throbbed badly as he opened his eyes. He wondered how much worse feeling half-dead could be then the way he was feeling. He got ready to stand up, and yelled in pain.  
  
Peach, who had had nursing experience herself, walked over.   
  
"Oh, Man," Fox moaned. "What happened?"  
  
"By the speed you fell at, I would have imagined that Giga Bowser threw you down here," Peach responded. "And if I didn't know better, I'd say that your leg was broken,"  
  
"Oh, great! Just what I need!"  
  
"Hey Fox, what do ya think of the party down here?" Came a familiar voice.  
  
"Falco?" Fox asked.  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Falco replied in his usually sarcastic way.  
  
"Man am I tired!" Fox commented as he fell asleep.  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
Marth bent over and clutched his right leg. Roy almost went to apologize, but remembered the warning they had received at the beginning.  
  
"Uh, Marth, let's do this hand to hand," Roy suggested.  
  
"Yeah... I... Think it... could be... a lot less... painful," Marth replied, gasping for air.  
  
Marth and Roy sheathed their swords and raised their fists. Marth charged forward, drilling his fist into Roy's stomach. Roy yelped in pain, and kicked Marth in his good side. Roy grabbed Marth and wrestled him to the floor. Marth and Roy rolled on the floor, trying to break the others grip.  
  
Marth broke Roy's grip and hit Roy in the nose with his right fist. Blood began to gush out of Roy's nose, but he fought on.  
  
"Okay, that didn't work, let's go back to regular fighting," Roy said thoughtfully.  
  
"Fine with me," Marth replied.  
  
Both Marth and Roy drew their swords and charged at each other.   
Marth swung his sword quickly. Roy dodged the blow, jumped up and slashed down. The blow would have fell upon Marth's shoulder, if he hadn't moved. Roy felt something slash through his right shoulder. It didn't hurt at all, he was too stunned. Roy turned around to see Marth holding his sword.   
  
"Good one Marth," Roy commented, his voice saying otherwise.  
  
"Sorry, I had to," Marth replied, mouthing the first word in a way in which Giga Bowser would not hear or see.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"You OK?"   
  
"Do I look it? This is beginning to-- ugh-- hurt really bad Marth," Roy agonizingly said. "I feel sick,"  
  
"Well, if you have to throw up, don't do it on me, 'K?"   
  
"You sure you don't deserve it?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"How sure?"  
  
"Roy!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! I get the message!"   
  
Roy was on his knees clutching his badly injured shoulder. It hurt unlike anything he had ever felt before, and the blood loss made him feel dizzy and sick.   
  
"Roy, do you want me to forfeit so this can be over with?" Marth asked.  
  
"No, to me, forfeiting is like worse then losing," Roy replied.  
  
"No! Just so you could go sit down!"  
  
"Not even for that!!!"  
  
"OK, you're really good Roy. This'll definitely be remembered when it comes time for your test to become a royal warrior,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
"Yeah, I think,"  
  
Roy stood up, eyes half shut. After three seconds that seemed like an eternity to both, Roy collapsed, and instantly threw up on the floor.  
  
"Oh, man Roy," Marth commented.  
  
"The next one's are simply gonna LOVE that," Roy joked.  
  
"Yeah really, could be a 'hazard'"  
  
"Marth!"  
  
"Okay, just kidding," "Yeah... Me... Too" Roy said, passing out.  
  
"Oh god, remember what I said about this! No Roy!" Marth pleaded. He was on time to see Crazy Hand pick up Roy and drop him down to the cell below.  
  
---  
Master Hand's Holding Cell  
---  
  
"Fox, get up!" Peach called.  
  
"Why?" Came his response.  
  
"We have a new visitor! Look at him! Poor thing,  
  
Roy lay bloody and unconscious on the floor of the cell. His shoulder and forearm were badly injured, and he looked as if he had been in a lot of pain.  
  
"Man, now that's bad," Luigi commented.  
  
"Yeah definitely," Fox replied.  
  
"Jeez, I'd hate to be him," Falco said.  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
Marth walked back to his seat and sadly sat down. He felt bad, but knew he had had good practice for his warrior test.  
  
"Well, well, well," Giga Bowser started. "Look who's next! Yoshi and Link!"  
  
---  
Next Time: Yoshi and Link duel in "Dino-Mite!" 


	19. Round Two: Dino-Mite!

The Triple Trouble Team  
Chapter 19: Round Two: Dino-Mite!  
  
Notes: Man it seems to take forever writing this, but I'm enjoying every minute of it (It helps pass study hall and math class). I'll be so sad when it ends!  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
Link thought Roy would have won. It amazed him how Roy had been defeated in just one slash. Link then remembered the fight between him and Ganondorf, where Ganondorf had slashed Link's side and Link had so little strength left, he had blacked out after beating him. He kept that in mind.  
  
---  
The Master Hand's Holding Cell  
---  
  
Roy opened his eyes. His head ached, his vision was a multitude of colors and sounds were indistinct. He shut his eyes.   
  
Just before he drifted off to sleep though, one thought flashed through his mind; he had failed.  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
The Hylian warrior jumped onto the platform. He raised his head to the dark purple sky, letting the breeze hit his face. Link slowly lowered his head. He had had Mario bandage his broken shoulder tighter so it wouldn't bother him in battle.   
  
So far, his shoulder wasn't bothering him; in fact, it was his head that was violently throbbing.  
  
Link saw Yoshi standing across from him. He looked deeply saddened. Link figured it was from Giga's harsh words.  
  
Link unsheathed his sword and got ready, after Giga's harsh words who knew how hard Yoshi would try to fight? Link heard nothing other then Giga's thunderous voice as he yelled, "Begin!"  
  
---  
The Master Hand's Holding Cell  
---  
  
Roy once more opened his eyes. His vision was clear, his sound corrected, and his headache was a little milder then before.  
  
"Ah, good to see you're up Roy," A voice from back in the shadow's said.  
  
"Who are you?" Roy asked.  
  
"It is me, Ganondorf, the one you beat, remember?" Ganondorf asked, stepping into view. "Honestly Roy, I was going to beat you up good when you got down here, but guess what? I'm not going to beat you today,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Roy, whoever did you couldn't have done a better job at it, heck, you deserved it!"  
  
"Why you little di-- ow..." Roy began as he started to sit up, but winced at his injured shoulder and fell back down.  
  
Ganondorf walked towards Roy, a smirk visible on the Gerudo's face. He stood over Roy, his face growing meaner by the second.  
  
"Now what was that kid?" Ganondorf asked. Roy kept a straight face. "Good, I didn't think so," he finished before lowering his head roughly into Roy's head.  
  
"Ganondorf! Don't you think Roy's already in enough pain?" Peach asked.  
  
"I don't care," Ganondorf coldly remarked.   
  
"Bully," Peach thought.  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
Yoshi quickly made and threw an egg, which Link dodged. Yoshi chucked another egg. This one appeared as if it would strike Link squarely in the chest. At the last moment, Link held the legendary Master Sword in front of his chest, destroying the egg on impact. Surprisingly, the egg was hollow. Link charged forward, and attempted to kick anywhere he could. Yoshi jumped aside and threw one egg into Link's right side. This egg hit. Link let out a small cry of pain as the sharp, knife-like edges of the broken egg dug into his side. The egg was like a milder version of Ganondorf's sword. Link fought on, he knew he had to win this battle.  
  
---  
(Once more) in the Master Hand's Holding Cell  
---  
  
Peach lie over the unconscious Roy, fighting back tears. Roy seemed so young to suffer like that.  
  
"I can't see how you could possibly care about such a weakling," Ganondorf said.  
  
"And I don't see how you can be so indifferent," Peach replied.  
  
"Yeah really!" came a third voice, Roy had obviously awakened.   
  
"Roy!" Peach yelled.  
  
"Oh please!" Ganondorf thought as he stood straight watching the two.  
  
"Try to sit up now," Peach instructed.  
  
"Ya sure?" Roy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Peach replied.   
  
Roy began to sit up, gripping his shoulder and fighting with everything he had not to yell in pain.   
  
"If only Mario were down here!" Peach thought.  
  
"Why? What could Mario do?" Mewtwo asked.  
  
"What? How do you know what I think?" Peach asked, confused.  
  
"I am psychic," was Mewtwo's simple reply.  
  
"Yeah, you gotta watch what you think around this guy, he hears it all," Roy interrupted.  
  
Peach pulled Roy to a sitting position against the cell wall, Roy could only gasp in pain.  
  
"Stupid idiots! Why did they kidnap me? Why the great King of Evil?" Ganondorf asked himself. He ran up against the force field, sealing the Super Smash Brothers in. As soon as Ganondorf made contact with the force field, it roughly threw him backwards.   
  
Ganondorf groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Then the strangest thing happened, the force field began to speak.  
  
"I programmed this message just in case one of you filthy insects tried to bust. Let me tell you one thing: the force field is impenetrable; there are zero, zilch, nodda possible ways to break it. So give up, or die trying!" The voice of Giga boomed.  
  
"Bah! You don't scare me!" Ganondorf yelled, charging towards the force field. He drew his sword and swung it in attempt to break the field; bad idea. As soon as the sword's tip touched the force field, a violent shock of electricity coursed through Ganondorf's body.   
  
Colors of green, blue, red, yellow, and gray flashed in Ganondorf's eyes before he completely blacked out.  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
Link held his sword in his left hand and charged forward towards Yoshi, who in turn jumped up ready to perform a flutter kick. Link jumped up and performed a spin swing, hitting Yoshi several times. Yoshi fell ten feet to the ground, eyes half-open.  
  
Link sheathed his sword, walking over towards Yoshi. The Hylian warrior picked up the injured dinosaur and threw him over the edge. Yoshi was too injured to try and reach the platform. Yoshi hit the cell floor with a thud.   
  
Link walked back to his seat both happy and sad. He was happy to have advanced, but sad to have had to beat up on Yoshi.  
  
"Hey Bowser and Falcon, c'mon!" Giga yelled.  
  
---  
Next Time: Bowser and C Falc go at it in "Speed versus Power" 


	20. Round Two: Speed versus Power

The Triple Trouble Team   
Chapter 20: Speed Versus Power  
  
Notes: The reason for lack of update is due to the fact that I was sick for somewhere around a week. After this, I was so out of swing that I couldn't find the time to type like I used to do and began drafting. I haven't even finished the draft if you're interested.   
  
I want to get something out of me. If you have any doubts about me finishing, you can drop them because I FULLY INTEND to finish this fic. As a matter of fact, I have a lot of the major events planned out already. I also have a few tricks up my sleeve, the first starting in this chapter. So look for those little parts.   
  
I should be producing about 1-2 chapter a week. So don't forget to review, good or bad it makes me happy.   
  
  
Okay, now on with the fic!  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
Bowser stepped onto the Final Destination platform. He held his head to the sky, emitting a roar of happiness. Bowser was one step closer to his objective; getting the chance to maul Giga Bowser.  
  
Captain Falcon stood up and smirked. He then, without warning, jumped down and landed on both feet.  
  
"Show me ya moves!" The F-Zero racer shouted.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say that was a death wish! You think you can beat me?" Bowser asked. "Get a life C Falc!!!"  
  
"Actually, I don't think I can beat you, I KNOW I can beat you. Ya know, that 'C Falc' thing does have a nice ring to it. I think it could be a nickname for me when I come home to Port Town with your head mounted on my wall,"  
  
"Whatever, you had better get ready, because you're going down! You have my promise,"  
  
---  
Somewhere Unknown (and very, very distant)  
---  
"Gaaaaanoooooondoooorf..." A distant voice called. It drawled, seeming to last for eternity in his mind. This mysterious voice slowly faded out and was replaced by indistinct talking. Although he couldn't make the voices out, they sounded strangely familiar.  
  
This faded and was replaced with a woman. The woman had a pink dress and golden hair, though her face was very much different from Zelda or Peach.  
  
"Hmm... Strange, I don't feel any pain anywhere, I'm feeling fine. Was I dreaming? Is this a dream?" Ganondorf asked. He gulped and then finished. "Am I dead?"   
  
"No, you are not dead nor alive, you are merely in-between," She replied. "Now you have two choices, life or death,"  
  
---  
The Master Hand's Holding Cell  
---  
[Five minutes ago]  
  
Peach gasped in shock as Ganondorf's body rapidly convulsed from the electricity coursing through his body. These convulsions lasted around three minutes, and then he lay deathly still on the cell floor.  
  
"Falco! Help me, Ganondorf's stopped breathing!!!" Peach urgently begged.  
  
"What am I supposed to do? Do I have a painted shirt that says 'I know CPR! Please come to me'?" Falco sarcastically replied.  
  
"You--" Peach started  
  
"Falco! No time for sarcasm!" Fox interjected, rushing toward the still form of the evil king. Fox Began CPR, continuing for five minutes with no avail. "Fah... Fah... Fal... Co... He's... He's... dead," Fox said, his voice becoming shaky.  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
"Man oh man! Round two! I can't believe we're halfway through round two!!!" Giga Bowser exclaimed.  
  
"I think somebody needs to drink A LOT less cola," Link whispered to Marth, who could only chuckle at the remark. Mario wondered why he felt so unnaturally tired, even considering the battle. He checked his watch; it read eleven o'clock at night. They had started at seven at night.  
  
Mewtwo suddenly jumped up as if he had just sat on a thumbtack.   
  
"Link!" Mewtwo called. Link turned his head.  
  
"What?" Link asked.  
  
"I feel something bad has happened to Ganondorf,"  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"I don't know Link... I don't know,"  
  
---  
The Master Hand's Holding Cell  
---  
  
"Hey Luigi and Roy! Come over here!" Falco hollered. Luigi walked toward Falco and Roy crawled. "Mind takin' care of that dino guy over there when he wakes up?"   
  
"Why can't you?" Luigi asked.  
  
"Because we're trying to deal with the dead guy!" Falco responded.  
  
"What dead guy?"  
  
"Ganondorf!!! Where have you been?"  
  
"Sleeping,"  
  
"Good God, you would be sleeping wouldn't you? Just go watch the green guy. Roy you can go back,"  
  
"Thanks for your permission," Roy sarcastically replied.  
  
"Shut up," Falco responded.  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
"Ya notice the one word I always say is begin," Giga Bowser asked. "Well, I don't know about you, but talk about booorriiiingg!!! Okay, Bowser and Captain Falcon, start!"  
  
Captain Falcon rushed toward Bowser with speed the koopa king had never before seen, and he had seen a lot of fast runners. Halfway across the platform, Captain Falcon drew back his fist and deeply concentrated. Fire began to form around his arm. As he drew nearer, and nearer to his opponent, he brought his fist forward.   
  
"Fal-cone Punch!!!" The mighty F-Zero racer shouted as he connected with Bowser's hand.   
  
Bowser shook his hand in pain from the fire, the actual punch hadn't hurt that bad.  
  
"Now what chance do you think you have of winning? Huh?" Master Hand asked.  
  
"Leave them alone hand!" Giga Bowser sternly demanded. Master Hand floated away, shaking.   
  
Bowser sprung toward Captain Falcon, who was so frozen with shock, that he was unable to avoid Bowser's attack. He fell it the ground with a loud "oof", Bowser on top of him. Bowser smiled evilly as Captain Falcon struggled against the koopa king's immense, five hundred pound body.  
  
"Hmm... How shall I torture you? There are a number of ways. Ah... I know!" Bowser decided. He took his clawed right hand and ran one of his three fingers straight through Falcon's jacket (which was made of the thickest and strongest fibers in Port Town) and into his stomach, while at the same time, taking his left hand and cupping it over the F-Zero racer's mouth to muffle his painful screams. The blood flowed out of his injury, staining his jacket a crimson red.  
  
Captain Falcon grimaced even more so as Bowser made a second cut adjacent to the first, using his middle "finger".  
  
"I am happy to see you are enjoying my torture and guess what? It isn't over yet!" Bowser announced. Captain Falcon remained at a loss for words.   
  
Bowser began to stand on Falcon's feet. He gulped as he remembered what had happened to Donkey Kong. He shut his eyes and grit his teeth, preparing himself for the immense amount of pain as Bowser dropped into his death dive.   
  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion, as if set that way to antagonize him. Then, came a feeling of pain that surpassed by far that of breaking his shoulder. As a matter of fact, it was like breaking every bone in his body at the same time. The pain seemed to drag on, but finally it and his vision began to fade.   
  
Before Crazy could see that Captain Falcon was unconscious, he picked up The F-Zero racer and dropped him over the edge.  
  
"Good going Bowser! I'm impressed! Umm... Let's see, who's next? Ah yes, yes, Mewtwo and Mario, you're next!" Giga Bowser exclaimed.  
  
---  
The Master Hand's Holding Cell\  
---  
  
Yoshi opened his eyes. He hurt in the multiple places where the spin swing had hit, but he didn't hurt really bad as an overall.  
  
"Hi Yoshi! Roy greeted. Yoshi could only nod his head, as he was still half-asleep.  
  
"Death? Not even Ganondorf deserves that!" Zelda exclaimed.  
  
---  
Next time: Round Two is wrapped up (already?) as Mewtwo and Mario take the floor in Brain versus Brawn.   
  
Also: What the heck is going on with Ganondorf? Why did I just start forcing cliffhangers? You'll find the answer to number one in ch. 21, as for number two. If you have to ask, you'll never know. 


	21. Round Two: Brain versus Brawn

The Triple Trouble Team   
Chapter 21: Round Two: Brain versus Brawn  
  
  
Notes: I know I promised another chapter within 7 days, but Thursday night I was grounded. I have chapter twenty-two halfway drafted and am preparing to type that up when I'm done.  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
"Bowser won!!! Thank God. Captain Falcon deserves what he got, beating up on Zelda like that!!!" Link thought. Meanwhile, Mario was having thoughts as well.  
  
"Whoa! If I win, then that puts me against Bowser I know I usually beat Bowser, but he seems a whole lot stronger now," Mario worriedly thought. He figured he was far enough away that Mewtwo's psychic senses wouldn't pick up his thoughts. How could he possibly beat Mewtwo if the psychic pokémon could anticipate his every move? A plan began to develop in Mario's mind.  
  
If there was a possibility Mewtwo could only handle two thoughts at a time; one of his own and one of Mario's; then Mario could somehow think about performing one move, and then quickly perform another. He could deceive Mewtwo into performing a move or dodge that wasn't going to happen. It was his only chance of winning, and a slight one at that.  
  
Mario walked down the stairs, wondering if his plans could possibly work.  
  
"Mario, Mewtwo, lets finish round two!!! Start the battle!" Gigs yelled in excitement.  
  
---  
The Master Hand's Holding Cell  
---  
  
"Falcon, get up!" A voice called. Captain Falcon snapped awake at this. His pain had lessoned greatly since becoming the second victim of Bowser's "Death Dive" attack, but he was still badly hurting throughout his whole body.  
  
"You feeling alright Falcon?" Luigi asked. "You look as if you're hurting pretty badly,"  
  
"Yeah, I am," Captain Falcon responded, the pain evident in his voice as he sat up by propping himself against the brick wall.  
  
"What happened to you?" Luigi asked.  
  
"Whatever happened to Donkey Kong happened to me,"   
  
"The move Bowser pulled on us, Falcon, is called the death dive. Luigi, In case Mario never told you, the death dive hurts very, very bad. I feel much better now though," Donkey Kong explained.   
  
"That's good to hear DK, and Mario did explain to me, and demonstrated it on me. God did it hurt!!! I couldn't imagine someone with Bowser's mass performing it!!!" Luigi replied.  
  
"That's why the death dive is a very fitting name y'ask me. Oh! And Luigi, you wouldn't want to find out what Bowser's death dive is like, OR--" Falcon started.  
  
"Or how it feels to have Bowser's skull clashed against your own," Donkey Kong interjected.   
  
"Hey banana butt, I was talking first!!!" The F-Zero racer snapped.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Soooorrryyy!" DK sarcastically apologized.  
  
"Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Captain Falcon began, shooting Donkey Kong a dirty look. "OR how hard he can punch,"  
  
---  
Final Destination   
---  
  
Mario thought about dodging the first move Mewtwo made, and then intending not to. He was certain the psychic would perform a shadow ball, as that's how he attacked during his first round match with peach.  
  
Mewtwo began to attack; throwing a shadow ball at Mario, that he was sure would curve. As the ball of energy began to come dangerously close to him, he weighed the consequences between dodging and not dodging. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, he prepared himself for the impact. He could feel the sweat from nervousness running down his face and back with every passing second.   
  
Then came the sound of electrical sparks and a few curse words from Mewtwo.   
  
"The ball must have curved the second before it hit me! My god that was a close one!" Mario thought.  
  
Mario thought, this time, of attacking Mewtwo in his stomach, and then actually performing the Mario Tornado on Mewtwo's head.  
  
Mario ran at the psychic pokémon, who dodged backwards, thinking he would be attacked in his stomach. The Italian plumber got ready to perform the Mario Tornado.  
  
He leapt into the air, coming down in a Mario Tornado on Mewtwo's head.  
  
Mewtwo held his head in pain, realizing this Mario had some type of special power. While Mewtwo could NORMALLY get a clear reading on two or more thoughts coming from a person at the same time, he couldn't get more then one thought at a time out of Mario.  
  
---  
Somewhere Unknown (and very, very distant)  
---  
  
"Life or death? You're crazy! C-R-A-Z-Y crazy! I'm staying right here!!!" Ganondorf exclaimed.  
  
"No, you have two choices, life or death. You must choose wisely, because if you choose death, it is irreversible, and if you choose life, when you wake up, you will experience pain that feels worse then anything you could imagine, even your friend Bowser's death dive. It will pulsate up and down constantly and consistently through every nerve in your body until you're cured. You'll be unable to eat, unable to sleep, unable to sit up. The choice is yours and yours alone..." The woman said.  
  
"Oh boy,"  
  
---  
Final Destination   
---  
  
"God dang it! I just can't hit you, can I?" Mewtwo asked the Italian plumber.  
  
"No," Mario replied, walking up to Mewtwo and putting a hand to Mewtwo's forearm. (As he was far too short to reach Mewtwo's shoulder. "But I can do this," He finished softly, forming a fireball, which burned the psychic's skin. Mewtwo flinched a little.   
  
"What's with you? You can hit me, but I can't hit you!"   
  
"That's right,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I know your secret," Mewtwo gasped in shock at this.  
  
"Who... Who told you?"  
  
"Pikachu told me in the first tourney, Ness could understand him,"  
  
"Oh... Who's Ness?"  
  
"Ness is a psychic boy from Onett. Now c'mon lets get this fight over with!"  
  
"Do you want a fair fight?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Okay, you've found some way to avoid my senses, so I won't use them. I will use only my shadow ball,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Mario performed a side-jump, dodging a would-have-been perfectly aimed shadow ball. Mewtwo stood still, eyes bulging in amazement; amazement of the plumber's agility.   
  
Mario suddenly jumped forward, throwing a fireball and performing a sideways Mario Tornado. Both attacks fell. Mewtwo surprisingly did not yell in pain, or flinch. It seemed as if the attack was weak, but the grimace upon the psychic's face told otherwise.   
  
Mario once more jumped up, this time performing an uppercut and knocking Mewtwo over. The psychic pokémon only growled in anger.  
  
---  
Somewhere Unknown (and very, very distant)  
---  
  
"So what will it be?" The woman asked. "It must be one, I cannot choose for you,"   
  
"But I want to stay here with you!" Ganondorf whined.  
  
"Life or death Ganondorf,"  
  
Ganondorf put a hand to his face in deep thought.   
  
"I have yet to kidnap Zelda without that Link meddling. I have yet to seize Hyrule without Link meddling. But I have a zero percent chance of getting to pay back Giga Bowser," Ganondorf thought, weighing his options.  
  
"Ah, Ganondorf. You want the notorious Giga Bowser dead? I am limited in what I can tell you, but I can tell you that Mario and Mewtwo are currently fighting, and that there are some very excellent fighters are in round three," The woman said, reading his mind.  
  
"Of course they're good! They wouldn't have made it to round three otherwise!" The woman shot him a look of 'choose now or never' "Alright... I choose life,"  
  
"As you wish,"  
  
For the first time, Ganondorf noticed that he wasn't floating, nor lying down, he was floating even though it felt like he was on solid ground.  
  
The woman snapped her fingers and a bed appeared.  
  
"Lie down," The woman instructed. Ganondorf saw no hurt in this and began to lie down on the bed. Before he was halfway down though, he stopped. The Gerudo king fully sat up again and took off his sheath, gently setting it next to him on the bed before attempting to lie down again.  
  
The bed had a brass frame, which extended upward in poles on the four corners. The mattress was white.   
  
As soon as Ganondorf was fully on the bed, instant happiness swept over him. The bed felt lighter then feathers, and softer then a newborn's skin. He closed his eyes and instantly felt tired. The Gerudo king briefly opened his eyes and stared straight up at the pastel yellow sky, thinking about how much he would miss this place, probably even more so when he would first wake up.   
  
Ganondorf began to feel the tiredness take control of him, steering him away from wherever he was. He fought against it, wanting to see the pastel sky one last time. He failed and was absorbed into darkness.  
  
---  
Final destination  
---  
  
"Mewtwo! This is where I finish this once and for all!!!" Mario shouted, his eyes filling with both concentration and determination. He held out his hands while shutting his eyes. The Italian plumber began to blindly run toward Mewtwo, fireballs rapidly shooting out of both hands. As he closed in on the stunned psychic, his accuracy got better with every shot.  
  
"Mario," Mewtwo weakly began, his knees developing an evident shake. "In our world, a pokémon has what is called hit points. Hit points designate how much damage a pokémon can take, and I have surpassed that limit,"  
  
"So now what happens?" Mario asked.  
  
Without a word, Mewtwo collapsed to the floor unconscious. Mario could only gasp in shock as Giga Bowser picked up Mewtwo and threw him down casually.  
  
"Alright, that wraps up round two. For Round three, if you win, you get to face me and Crazy, and Master Hand. You will be fight whoever wins the other match. The Round three setups are Marth versus Link and Mario versus Bowser. You four will all be down here, ready to fight at a moment's notice," Giga explained. "Marth and Link, start the match!!!"  
  
---  
Next Time: Marth and Link clash swords in "En Guarde: Take Two.   
  
Also: Now that Mewtwo's down there, how does he make a difference?  
  
Notes: Mewtwo has lost for an IMPORTANT reason. The HP and not-so-god-like Mewtwo were because this is BASED ON THE GAME, NOT THE SHOW! Which is why I named the trainer Red, instead of Ash. I originally wrote chapter 21 and 22 together. Chapter 22 will be up ASAP. This was the longest chapter yet! 


	22. Round Three: En Guarde! Take Two

The Triple Trouble Team  
  
Chapter 22: Round Three: En Guarde! Take Two  
  
Notes: Phew, have I come a long way since January!!! I'm surprised at the response this story has received, because if you've read almost any of my other stories, they're really bad.  
  
---  
  
The Master Hand's Holding Cell  
  
---  
  
A faint groan came from across the cell. Peach, who had been lying over the unconscious pokémon looked up.  
  
"There's no way!" The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom thought as she stood up and walked across the cell. She stood over Ganondorf, watching intensely as he opened his eyes and yelled in pain.  
  
"What's wrong Ganondorf?" Peach questioned.  
  
"Oh..." Groaned Ganondorf. "That woman was right!"  
  
"What woman?"  
  
"There was this woman. She looked just like you. She told me I had to choose between life and death and... Oh God... With life came enormous pain..." Ganondorf explained. The Gerudo could only gasp in pain.  
  
"Ugh, god. Is anybody there?" Came a voice.  
  
"Mewtwo!" Peach cried as Ganondorf let out an anguished cry of pain.  
  
"Who's that?" Mewtwo asked, putting a hand to his side. Peach eyed the psychic pokémon strangely as he glowed an eerie neon blue.  
  
"Ah... I feel so much better now. Now, what was that guy's name?" Mewtwo asked for the second time.  
  
"Oh sorry, his name is Guh... Guh... Ganondorf," Peach  
  
"Here, let me take a look,"  
  
Mewtwo walked over to the suffering Ganondorf. Without a word, Mewtwo put a hand to the gasping Gerudo king's side.  
  
"What are you doing to him?" Peach asked.  
  
"Hang on Peach, I'll explain. Listen Ganondorf, normally I just heal injuries and eliminate pain, but for you I'm performing a new hypnosis spell.  
  
"Won't that give me a bad headache?" Ganondorf asked.  
  
"The variation the hands use does give quite a headache, but this type doesn't. It will just help you regain your strength," Mewtwo explained.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Peach questioned.  
  
"Peach, he'll be feeling better then he was before he came here!" The psychic exclaimed.  
  
A neon blue glow blanketed Ganondorf. His yells of pain were silenced as the mysterious spell healed the Gerudo's multitude of injuries, and made the pain that was coursing up and down his body subside. The pain was replaced with a feeling of comfort.  
  
Ganondorf began to feel like he did when the woman had sent him back. As he began to let the spell take him over, he managed to tiredly mumble "Thank You Mewtwo," before falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
---  
  
Final Destination  
  
---  
  
Link and Marth charged forward, swords drawn. Link's side still hurt from where the razor-sharp edges of Yoshi's egg had dug in, and Marth's right leg hurt where Roy had slashed him in the last round. Marth stopped mid-run and grimaced.  
  
"Ew... What IS that?" Marth asked as he looked down. "Oh God! Did Roy HAVE to puke there?"  
  
"I guess so!" answered Link with a chuckle.  
  
"Ew, Giga needs to clean that up!"  
  
"Yeah definitely,"  
  
Link and Marth charged at each other once more, both combatants determined to win.  
  
Link swung his sword and Marth brought his own sword forward to block Link's. The two swords crashed with the audible sound of metal upon metal. The two swords parted and clashed again.  
  
Link tried to overpower Marth, but Link never knew what Marth had planned...  
  
"Link, I know your sword is very powerful--," Marth began.  
  
"Yes, the Master Sword is legendary and very powerful," Link coldly interrupted, wanting to get the fight over with.  
  
"Ah... But my sword has mystical powers, watch!"  
  
A neon blue glow, similar to Mewtwo's healing spell, began to form around Marth's sword. Link was standing on the purple, black, and partially red platform, ready to jump at the first sign of attack.  
  
Marth swung his now glowing sword. Link attempted to block it with his own, but the moment the two swords touched, Link was violently thrown back fifty feet, landing on his stomach.  
  
He wanted to lay there, on the Final Destination floor forever. It felt so good just to be able to lie down...  
  
Link was abruptly jerked back to reality by the feel of something lifting him up by the back of his tunic. He was now aware of a trickle of blood running down his left nostril and a mild pounding in the back of his head. What ever was holding him turned him around, and to his surprise, he saw...  
  
---  
  
The Master Hand's Holding Cell  
  
---  
  
"There, you feel better now Roy?" Mewtwo asked.  
  
"Yeah tons, thanks Mewtwo!" Roy replied cheerfully. This was all Ganondorf heard as he awakened. He felt no pain anywhere on his body and he felt well rested.  
  
Mewtwo sensed Ganondorf had awakened and walked over to examine the Gerudo king.  
  
"Feel better?" asked Mewtwo.  
  
"Oh yeah, much better," Ganondorf responded.  
  
"That's good, I'm just healing everyone down here,"  
  
---  
  
Final Destination  
  
---  
  
"Marth!!!" Link exclaimed. The prince was standing ten feet from him, sword extended. "Who's holding me by the back of my tunic?"  
  
"Why the swords power of course!" Marth answered. He walked over to Link and attempted to slash the helpless swordsman across the stomach. The blow fell and Link yelled in pain from the attack.  
  
The attack felt like a slash, but the was no visible cut or blood, only pain. Link strained to look to his left, where he had dropped the master sword. He had to get it but he felt too weak. He stopped fighting Marth's sword, and he stopped fighting the pain. He just held still, gathering energy. Wit ha sudden movement, Link shifted out of the sword's grip and pulled out his bow and arrows. Link aimed a shot and fired.  
  
The arrow pierced through Marth's stomach. Link ran over to the Master Sword and turned to see Marth down on his knees.  
  
The Hylian walked over to Marth and began to pull out the arrow. When the arrow was fully out, Link forcefully dragged Marth to his feet. Marth scanned the floor, seemingly looking for something.  
  
"Lookin' for your sword Marth?" Link asked.  
  
"Yeah," Marth replied.  
  
"I kicked it over the edge," Link lied.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Why should I say?"  
  
A newfound anger burned in the prince's blood. Then, without warning, Marth exploded like lava rushing out of an erupting volcano. He kicked and pulled at Link, breaking free of Link's grip.  
  
Marth sprung towards Link and tackled him, sending the Elvin warrior crashing to the ground.  
  
Marth raised his right fist and brought it down onto Link's forehead. Seeing as Link was still awake. Marth went into a frenzy of attacks, landing each with a grunt of pain from Link. Marth stood up, heavily breathing from the exertion he had just taken.  
  
Link dizzily stood up, placing a hand to his bleeding forehead. He dove at Marth, both arms forward. Link gripped Marth's midsection tightly, making sure no escape was possible. With his remaining strength, slammed Marth to the floor as hard as he could.  
  
Link picked up the stunned Marth and carried him ten feet to the edge slowly, as he was too weakened to move any faster.  
  
With one swift movement, Link threw Marth over the edge and silently hoped he wouldn't be too injured...  
  
---  
  
Next Time  
  
---  
  
Mario and Bowser will go at it once more: Will Mario increase his too-good- to-be-true winning streak, or will the evil Bowser prevail? We're one battle away from the big one in "Classic Clash"  
  
NOTE: Sorry to have taken so long as I have been working on chapter 24. Now the wait should be normal for 23, but I'm not sure, so go R+R my other fics. 


	23. Round Three: Classic Clash

Chapter 23: Classic Clash  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
Link walked back to his seat slowly, not bothering to obey when Giga Bowser told him to move faster. Link began to lay down on the bleachers, letting a big yawn escape him. He was so exhausted and his next fight was only a few minutes away.  
  
"Oh well," thought Link. "I might as well make the most of my time,"  
  
Link felt kind of sorry for Marth, as he had made it so far, only to lose.  
  
Meanwhile, Mario was running high on adrenaline, ready to defeat Bowser once again; there were two catches though: Bowser was much stronger this time and there wasn't a girl at stake.  
  
---  
The Master Hand's Holding Cell  
---  
  
Roy ran across the cell, rushing to where Marth had fallen. The prince was mainly bruised, and the only flowing blood was out of his stomach; lumps of dried blood were all that remained anywhere else.  
  
"Marth! Wake up!" Roy begged, but the prince did not awaken.  
  
"He'll be okay," Luigi assured him.  
  
"I hope so,"  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
"So... Which one of you will fight us?" Asked Crazy.  
  
"I will! And you won't be white when I'm done with you either!" Bowser shouted.  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"He isn't who you should be worried about," Mario interrupted, taking a step forward. "I'm who you should be threatened by,"  
  
Giga Bowser was almost doubled over in laughter. "Yuh... Yuh... YOU beat ME? That'll be the day!!! I bet you can't even beat that dinosaur!" Giga exclaimed. Bowser blushed for a quick second.  
  
"I've beaten him numerous times!" Mario boasted.  
  
"I wouldn't believe you if you brought me a video tape of it! Now enough! Start the match!"  
  
---  
The Master Hand's Holding Cell  
---  
  
Roy looked behind him and saw the psychic pokémon floating towards Marth.  
  
"Mewtwo, please heal him," Roy pleaded.  
  
Mewtwo smiled. "That is exactly what I'm doing Roy,"  
  
Roy watched intensely as the familiar neon blue glow blanketed Marth. His bruises and cuts faded away from the prince's skin as the spell did its work.  
  
The glow faded from Marth's body and the prince began to stir.  
  
"Roy?" Marth asked as his eyes opened halfway, his voice hoarse.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," Roy responded.  
  
"Take my hand and help me up Roy,"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Man, I feel a whole ton better,"  
  
"I bet you do, you looked really beat up,"  
  
"Well Link shot an arrow into my stomach, Falco shot a laser into my shoulder and you slashed my leg! Man that's a lot!"  
  
"Sheesh Marth! At least I wasn't a punching bag!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah, you can add 'stepping into your puddle of puke' to that list,"  
  
"Marth!"  
  
"Well you just had to puke right where I would step!"  
  
"I shoulda puked on Giga Bowser,"  
  
"Would y'all just shut up!" complained Ganondorf.  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
Mario eyed Bowser warily as he carefully circle stepped around him. Claws raised and ready to jump at a moment's notice, Bowser stood on the Final Destination platform, eyes trained on Mario.  
  
Bowser was quick, but Mario was quicker. Mario dove at Bowser and tightly gripped his tail. Mario swung Bowser round and round, until the pain caused by the spikes on his clubbed tail overwhelmed him and he was forced to let go; this action sent Bowser flying. The koopa king landed on his stomach with a grunt. Mario rubbed his reddened hand wondering how to attack next.  
  
Bowser stood up, slightly dizzy from the attack. He steadied himself and raised his claws once more. Bowser dove at Mario, who in turn dodged and landed a kick to Bowser's leg.  
  
Giga Bowser's jaw nearly hit the floor as this happened.  
  
"Crazy! I don't believe this is happening!" Master Hand exclaimed.  
  
"I know, I can't believe it either," Crazy responded.  
  
"You know, I'm sick of you, ABSOLUTELY SICK of you beating me! Ever since we've been in diapers you've been beating me. THIS IS DISGUSTING!!!" Bowser yelled.  
  
Without warning, Bowser kicked Mario in the face with both feet forward. After regaining his balance, Bowser sat on his knees, pinning Mario to the floor.  
  
"Now how does it feel for YOU to be the one on the floor bleeding?" Bowser asked. Mario gave no response. "It doesn't feel very good, now does it? I am so enjoying this Mario, seeing your painful grimace and the blood running out of YOUR forehead instead of MINE for once. Well guess what Mario? I'm about to introduce you to a whole new concept: the concept of defeat,"  
  
Bowser held three clawed fingers over Mario's chest, then brought them down and created a diagonal slash.  
  
"I doubt that you will last long Mario, good night," Bowser taunted, picking himself off of Mario and walking away.  
  
Mario lay on the ground in pain and total disbelief; the disbelief that Bowser had gotten so strong. Mario ignored the blood running down his head and nose and began to stand up. He stood up raising one triumphant hand to the air. Mario instantly felt weak and fell to his knees.  
  
Mario fought against an enclosing darkness. Would this be Bowser's first win? Would Link and Bowser be able to beat the Triple Trouble Team together? Mario fought against the weakness trying to make the questions not become a reality; he lost and passed out, knowing he had failed badly.  
  
"You two get ready, I have some business to attend to." Giga yelled to the fighters as he walked over to Mario's limp body. Each step Giga Bowser took triggered a miniature earthquake and a thunderous bang. Giga picked up the plumber and threw him down as hard as he could.  
  
As the Italian plumber plunged, the two fighters remaining could only look in horror. He was going at an incredible rate. They could hear a loud whistle as he shot straight down, and then nothing could be heard. It was then that they realized how tough this final match would be. 


	24. Climactic Clash: Part One

Chapter 24: Climactic Clash: Part 1  
  
Before Notes: This is the THIRD version of the chapter. I added Mario's part and fixed some VERY STUPID grammar mistakes. I fixed some formatting issues too. (This is why fics are not to be rushed!)  
  
---  
The Master Hand's Holding Cell  
---  
  
Mewtwo floated up, catching the rapidly falling Italian plumber. The speed of Mario's fall began to pull Mewtwo down with him. Mewtwo tried to stop. The psychic and the plumber were ten feet from the cell floor, and Mewtwo was only decelerating slowly.  
  
Five feet... slow  
  
Four... slower  
  
Three... even slower  
  
Two... stopped!  
  
"Man! Now that's a close one!" Ganondorf commented.  
  
"No kidding! Well, it looks like Bowser won his match," Luigi griped as he saw Mewtwo softly placing the worn-out Mario onto the floor.  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
"Giga, can I take Link? I want to repaint Planet Fibal Place red with his blood for what he did to me last time!" Master Hand asked.  
  
"Be my guest," Replied Giga Bowser. He grinned. "I'll just relax here, and if necessary I shall take command,"  
  
Link turned to Bowser, his eyes full of determination.  
  
"Well, Bowser, I can't say I like you but it looks like we're partners," said Link.  
  
"Be partners by yourself!" Bowser dashed over towards the Crazy hand and began to attack in a furious display of slashes. The two hands flew apart and came together, pounding him on either side with their fists. Bowser toppled over to Link. "Ok, we work together,"  
  
"You may be able to work together, but we have not only more strength, speed and smarts then you, we have more teamwork experience than you, too!" Boasted Crazy Hand with a laugh. "And we'll prove it to you," Master Hand floated towards Crazy Hand. "Let's show them our team attacks!"  
  
Crazy Hand opened his fist up, floating over to the other side of the arena, leaving Link and Bowser between them. Master Hand floated in quickly. The two fighters rolled away as Master Hand's fist smashed right into Crazy Hand's open palm. Although the attack missed, a purple gas came out and made them hack and cough.  
  
"What the heck is this stuff?" Thought Link. "This stuff is wicked!"  
  
Crazy began throwing bombs four at a time across the room towards the two hacking fighters, each bomb exploding upon impact.  
  
"Oh my God!" Link shouted over the deafening noise of the explosions. "This is nuts!"  
  
"I agree!" Bowser shouted back.  
  
The two had now managed to stop hacking, and were lying flat as could be on the floor of the platform, hoping for Crazy's aim to be as consistent as it was already; missing one hundred percent of the time.  
  
---  
The Master Hand's Holding Cell  
---  
  
"Man, what is going on up there!" Falco commented at the earthquake pulsating beneath their feet.  
  
"I have no idea but something huge is goin' on!" Fox responded.  
  
"Man, there must be!!!"  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
Crazy gave up throwing bombs, as not a single one had hit.  
  
Link and Bowser stood up, amazed at Crazy's poor aim. Bowser put up his fists and Link drew his sword, looking back and forth between each Triple Trouble Team member. Master and Crazy curled themselves into fists and "fired" themselves toward Link and Bowser; this attack also missed.  
  
The Master Hand "stood" up on three fingers, using his other two to hit with.  
  
"C'mon Link! I'm gonna show you a whole new meaning to the word 'torture'!" The right hand exclaimed.  
  
"If you two worthless piece of trash hands don't do something now I will feed you to that giant monster named "John" I told you about and I will fight them myself!" Giga roared.  
  
"Master Hand, come here," Crazy called. Master Hand floated over to his brother who whispered, "Listen, You go over towards Link but DO NOT do anything until he attacks. Once he strikes, you MUST dodge him and attack him. When Bowser comes to help, I'll snatch him and throw him into that Elvin freak!"  
  
"Cool," Master Hand responded, planning a blow on his own.  
  
The Master Hand floated over to the Hyrulian warrior.  
  
"Hit me with that silver stick of yours! I dare you!" The Hand taunted.  
  
"Now THAT is a death wish if I ever heard one," Link replied. He charged forward, as he jumped up, the Hyrulian attempted to slash the Master Hand with the Master Sword. The Master Hand dodged and then backhanded Link.  
  
Link fell to the ground and watched as Bowser came running to his aid. Link stood up painfully and saw the Crazy Hand floating towards Bowser.  
  
"Bowser! Watch out!" Link yelled to the koopa king. Bowser turned around only to see the gigantic fist closing around his body.  
  
"I would have expected much better from my own nephew," Giga Bowser taunted.  
  
"What? Giga is your nephew?" Link asked.  
  
"Sad, but true," Giga choked out.  
  
"Yeah, I really should of known that the way you were talkin' to Mario,"  
  
"Hey, I'll talk to that lucky rat anyway I want to!"  
  
"I didn't say that Bowser! I said I should of known you were related because you two talk alike!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
---  
The Master Hand's Holding Cell  
---  
  
Mario opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
He put a hand to his face in deep thought and jerked it off because it felt wet. To Mario's surprise, his hand was covered in blood.  
  
"Oh Man," said Mario as the reality of Bowser defeating him hit him like a freight train.  
  
"Mah-rio! How could Bowser beat you?" Luigi asked.  
  
"I... I don't know," Mario responded, unsure himself on how he lost.  
  
"Man, you've not been yourself lately! Gettin' beat in tournaments for golf, tennis, racing, and now fighting against Bowser! Sheesh Mah-rio!"  
  
"Oh man, I ain't felt this horrible in ages!"  
  
"Here, lemme help. Mewtwo!" Luigi called.  
  
Mewtwo turned around and floated towards Luigi.  
  
"What do you need Luigi?" Questioned the psychic pokémon.  
  
"Mewtwo, I need you to heal Mario,"  
  
"Okay! One heal job comin' right up! This is the last heal spell I can perform for three days," Mewtwo answered.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Not enough energy," Mewtwo said, placing on hand to the groaning Mario's arm. "Hypnosis Mario?"  
  
"Why not?" Answered Mario.  
  
As the blue glow blanketed the Italian plumber, Mario felt his eyes begin to close on him. He wanted to thank Mewtwo, but his jaw wouldn't move and his eyes wouldn't open. He let the spell take a hold of him and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
---  
Final Destination  
---  
  
"My, my, what an amusing conversation!" Crazy Hand commented.  
  
In a sudden move, Crazy Hand threw Giga away. Bowser flew into Link, sending both fighters crashing to the ground.  
  
Master Hand began to fly in, he himself began to throw bombs at the two warriors; it was a move Crazy had only recently taught him.  
  
Seeing Master Hand's idea, Crazy formed himself into a pistol and shot a single missile aimed at the bombs.  
  
Then, without warning, a huge explosion erupted. The Final Destination platform was feeling the full concussion of the blast and the Master Hand's holding cell shook greatly as well.  
  
The one question is though... Did Link and Bowser survive?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
---  
  
Notes: I split the fight into two chapters to keep everyone hangin'. This was the fight everyone has been hoping to see. Climactic Clash: Part one and two are probably the two best chapters in the whole story (Trust me A LOT of stuff happens here). Also note that 25 IS NOT the last chapter. 


	25. Climactic Clash: Part Two

Climactic Clash: Part 2  
  
---  
Author's Notes:  
---  
  
Whoa! There's one or two chapters to go! That's it! (Sheesh, it took me long enough!!!)  
  
---  
Planet Fibal Place  
---  
  
"Link, wake up," A familiar voice called.  
  
Link emitted a slight groan of pain as he opened his eyes halfway. He looked to his left and right, but saw nothing but grass. When he looked forward, however, he saw a huge, cube-shaped building without a roof. Above the roofless building was a charred platform. The platform was large, but smaller in length and width then the roofless building.  
  
Link let out a loud groan of pain as he forced himself to a sitting position.  
  
"What do you think that is?" asked a voice behind him.  
  
Link turned around to see a bruised and bleeding Bowser. As if reading Link's face, Bowser responded. "No I'm not in as bad condition as I probably look, but you look like you were ran over by a freight train doin' hundred,"   
  
Link lightly touched his face, and quickly put his hand down. Link was shocked to see that they were covered in red blood.  
  
"Why so shocked Link?" Bowser asked. "Ya know ya can't fall twenty feet on this planet without getting at least one bruise,"  
  
Link's memory returned to him. Just before the explosion erupted, he had grabbed Bowser's hand and yelled 'Farore's Wind'. He yelled it out of reflex in the most extreme situations, he didn't even think about it most of the time.  
  
After he had yelled, he remembered seeing another flash of green light, and Bowser to his side as he fell, then nothing except darkness.   
  
"Um... Bowser, that isn't the holding cell, is it?" asked Link.  
  
"Yeah, and that's the remains of Final Destination over it," Bowser replied.   
  
"And you'll look just like that when we're done with you!" A booming voice from both of them.  
  
"Giga," Link gasped.  
  
"Yes, but this time, Crazy and Master Hand won't be fooling around. Hands Attack!" Giga Commanded, placing an arm forward.   
  
Crazy Hand took Bowser and Master Hand took Link.   
  
Crazy Hand "fired" himself to a confused Bowser and hit. Bowser got to his feet, seemingly uneffected by the blow. Bowser jumped up and created a diagonal slash across Crazy's palm. The left hand floated downward in pain, unsuccessfully trying to clutch his hurting palm with his fingers.   
  
Bowser took this chance to swing his spiked and clubbed tail into Crazy's already hurting fingers. Bowser then turned his back to Crazy and walked backwards into him, sending all of Bowser's 120 spikes into the left hand's palm.  
  
"Oh..." Groaned Crazy.  
  
Bowser's prediction had been correct; Crazy was beginning to turn red from blood.  
  
"Ya had enough?" Bowser taunted.  
  
"No... Never," Crazy weakly responded.  
  
"Crazy you idiot! Get up and fight!" Giga Bowser screamed.  
  
Slowly, Crazy began to rise.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Yelled Bowser. "Oh, and Giga, you're gonna be sorry you ever taught me to fight,"  
  
"Really?" Replied Giga Bowser in an 'I'm-so-scared-NOT!!!' tone.  
  
"Yes really,"  
  
Bowser jumped up, performed a flip, and landed atop Crazy in a sitting position; this sent Crazy Hand soaring to the ground.  
  
"Gih... Guh... I... Hahve... fah-eld..." Crazy choked out before falling unconscious.  
  
"Argh! Crazy!" Giga yelled.  
  
"Oh do I love the Bowser Bomb! Thank You Giga!" Bowser taunted in an innocent voice.  
  
Meanwhile, neither Link nor the Master Hand had been able to strike a hit on each other.  
  
Master Hand fired a laser blast that hit Link squarely in his right leg. Link yelled in pain and fell to his knees.   
  
"Link!" Bowser called.  
  
"Yeh!" Link responded.  
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
Link successfully grabbed his sword and stood up.  
  
"I think I'm getting used to this!" Link joked.  
  
"Now that's sad," Bowser replied.  
  
"Yeah really,"  
  
"Master Hand! Called Link. "Are you ready to rumble?"  
  
"Yes, and this time I WILL beat you!" Yelled Master Hand in reply.  
  
Link fired his longshot into Master Hand's palm, while Bowser jumped into the air, flipped, and slammed down onto the top of the right hand.  
  
"Argh!" Master Hand yelled as he was forced to the ground by Bowser's quarter-ton body.  
  
"Link! Attack Master Hand when I pin him!" Bowser said.  
  
"Okay," Link responded. "Master Hand, is this gonna be a night to remember for you!"   
  
"Kiss my pinky Link!!!" Master Hand retaliated.  
  
Ignoring the Master Hand's words, Link knelt beside Master Hand and drove his sword through one of the hand's knuckles. Master Hand recoiled and yelled in pain.  
  
Link pulled his bloody sword out of the Master Hand and drove it through another one of Master Hand's knuckles. The hand once more yelled in pain.  
  
Link laughed and taunted. "Master Hand, you are SUCH a PUSHOVER!"  
  
"A pushover? How dare you speak like that to the Master Hand!" Master Hand yelled, angered. He threw Bowser off of him and tackled Link.   
  
The Hyrulian unsuccessfully struggled against the hand pinning him to the floor.  
  
"Bowser!" Link choked out. "Get this lunatic off me!"   
  
"Hang on Link! I'm coming!" Bowser yelled as he carefully walked toward the Master Hand. The Hand didn't seem to notice.  
  
With every passing second, the Master Hand began applying more and more pressure on Link. He was beginning to crush Link.  
  
Bowser crept up behind the Master Hand and without warning began to lay down on the hand; this caused the needle-sharp spikes to dig into the back of Master's Hand. Master Hand recoiled in pain, releasing Link.   
  
The Hyrulian warrior rolled out of the Master Hand's way clutching his stomach and grimacing in pain.  
  
"Link, are you still okay?" questioned Bowser. Link only nodded in response.   
  
Link pulled himself to his feet and said. "Master Hand, it' about time daylight ends for you!"   
  
Master Hand emitted a cold, maniacal laugh that sent chills down Link's spine.  
  
"I don't think so Link," replied the Master Hand.  
  
Once more ignoring the hand's words, Link created a deep, horizontal slash at the bottom of Master's Hand. As Master Hand fell to the ground, Link created another horizontal slash across the top of Master's hand.  
  
The right hand slowly rose upward, and then abruptly turned around to attack Link.  
  
The Hyrulian Warrior dodged and jumped six feet into the air; Link normally could not jump this high. Link spread his legs, pointed his sword downward in-between them, and then yelled, "Yahoo!!!" Before falling onto the Master Hand; this action sent the hand crashing to the ground.   
  
Link got off of the hand's lifeless body and triumphantly raised his right hand to the air.  
  
"Don't party just yet! The REAL battle has yet to begin!" Giga Bowser yelled, raising his claws and taking a step forward.  
  
"Well ya know, the bigger ya are, the harder ya fall," Link shouted.  
  
"Yeah, and the tougher it is to get up!" Added Bowser.  
  
"Bah! With my strength I won't need to get up," Giga Bowser replied.  
  
Bowser suddenly remembered something and announced, "Giga, I'm taking a time out,"  
  
"Wha?" Asked a very confused Link.  
  
"Link," Bowser whispered. "I remembered that Giga is soooo much weaker then the hands if you know his one, main weakness: His head. He once knelt down to pick an apple off of the ground and very slightly bumped his head on a tree. He was almost crying in pain and looked as if he were about to pass out at anytime,"  
  
"Whoa... Now that's weak! How would we bang his head though?"  
  
"Well, you'd have to use your little hook and chainy thing to hook onto his eye and pull yourself to the top of his head. Then we beat on his head to get him to move towards the holding cell without knowing it,"   
  
"Then have him crash into it?"   
  
Bowser only nodded.  
  
"What about Zelda and everyone else in there?" Link asked.  
  
"I don't know Link... I don't know..."  
  
---  
The Master Hand's Holding Cell  
---  
  
"Argh!" Yelled Mewtwo, slapping a paw to his forehead.   
  
"What?" Asked Roy.  
  
"We could have been out of here ages ago if I had only remembered my teleportation move!!!"  
  
"You have to be kidding me. We had to suffer because YOU forgot you knew a move? Pathetic,"  
  
"Hey everyone! Grab hands with someone so we can get out of here!"  
  
Everyone joined hands and Mewtwo yelled "Teleport!" then, everything darkened.  
  
---  
Planet Fibal Place  
---   
  
"Bowser, take my hand," Link instructed.  
  
"Why?" Bowser asked.  
  
"Because it's skull bashin' time!"  
  
Bowser grabbed Link's arm and watched as the Hyrulian warrior aimed his longshot thirty feet in the air toward Giga Bowser's eye. Link fired his longshot and yelled "woohoo!" as the hook pierced Giga Bowser's eye and pulled the two fighters up. Link and Bowser pulled themselves to the top of Giga's head. Once on top, Link yanked out his longshot, causing Giga Bowser to stagger backward in pain.   
  
Link was unprepared however, and fell off of the monsterous koopa's head. Giga pulled a hand out and caught Link.  
  
"Oh, and before you say 'thank you' let me tell you that you'll wish I hadn't saved you from falling because what I'm about to do is much more painful," Giga said, an evil smirk visible on his face.  
  
The holding cell, though inpenetrable from the inside, was extremely weak to attacks from the outside. Giga Bowser knelt down and tossed Link at the holding cell. Instead of falling down after impact, Link went straight through, creating a very large hole in the wall.  
  
Bowser jumped with all of his strength and slammed down onto his Giga Bowser's head.  
  
"Forgive me Link," thought Bowser as his malicious uncle staggered toward the holding cell...  
  
---  
Somewhere else on Planet Fibal Place  
---  
  
"Mewtwo! Wake up!" A voice called as the pokémon opened his eyes. In front of him was Roy. "  
  
"Mewtwo! Your plan worked!" Roy exclaimed.  
  
Mewtwo sat up and looked around. The late night sky was starry and the moon brightly shone over the grassy plains he was sitting on. The rest of the fighters could be seen playing a friendly game of tag about fifty feet away.  
  
Not even Mewtwo, though, was aware of the danger not far away...  
  
---  
With that darn Giga Bowser  
---  
  
Giga was still staggering back and was only fifty feet away from the cell's forcefield. Holding onto one of Giga's horns, Bowser prepared himself for the impact...  
  
Forty feet...  
  
Thirty...  
  
Twenty...  
  
Ten...  
  
Five...  
  
Darkness...  
  
---  
Back with the other Smash Brothers   
---  
  
An ear-splitting "bang" was heard, followed by a massive earthquake that sent all fourteen fighters crashing to the ground.   
  
"What the heck was that?" Asked Falco after the initial shock had passed.  
  
"I have no idea..." Fox replied.  
  
---  
By the holding cell   
---  
  
"Ugh," Bowser groaned as he forced his eyes open.  
  
He remembered that when Giga Bowser hit the forcefield, he began to rapidly convulse.   
  
He then blacked out as the shock began to pass through his body. Bowser figured he was laying on the ground because he fell off of his uncle when he blacked out.  
  
"What a minute! Where is Giga Bowser?" Bowser asked himself.   
  
Bowser turned around and was shocked to see the limp form of his uncle.  
  
"Like... Whoa..." Bowser gasped.  
  
Bowser looked at the holding cell and could see where parts had broken off; it was only a matter of time before the building completely collapsed.  
  
"Link's in there!" Bowser softly said as he remembered that the elvin warrior was still inside. Bowser stood up and ran as fast as he could toward the holding cell.  
  
---  
Where Bowser had just been   
---  
  
[10 minutes later]  
  
"Oh my God! Talk about sleeping ugly!" Falco exclaimed as he walked past the lifeless Giga Bowser.  
  
"Ha! The holding cell is right where I told you!" Exclaimed Mewtwo. "Oh wait! I didn't tell you!"  
  
"What a weirdo," thought Luigi as he looked at the holding cell that was several hundred feet away. A visible hole could be seen, it was a perfect entrance.  
  
---  
Inside the holding cell  
---  
  
The holding cell was much darker then before and carried an ominous feeling about it. Though dark, Bowser could see very well. He spotted Link's limp body and ran over to it. Bowser gasped in horror as he stood over the unconscious Link. Link was laying on his stomach on the cold cell floor. His tunic was stained red with blood. Bowser turned Link face up and was shocked to see his even bloodier face.  
  
"Link! C'mon, wake up!" Bowser pleaded.  
  
"Bowser?" Link hoarsely asked.  
  
"Yes, it's me. How bad is the pain?"  
  
"Horrible. I... I... don't think I can stand. I don't think I can sit up either,"  
  
"Oh boy... Good thing I'm strong!"  
  
Bowser picked up Link and cradled the injured Hyrulian in his arms as one would a baby.  
  
"Link, we have to hurry because this place is gonna fall anytime," Bowser yelled.   
  
Link could only groan in pain; he didn't have the strength to yell or he dearly would have. Bowser rushed through the cell, avoiding the falling rocks. He spotted the hole he had entered through and dived out. Bowser watched in horror as the holding cell collapsed and Final Destination fell over it. Bowser shielded the injured Link with his body as the final rocks fell and the holding cell was no more.  
  
Bowser had taken a different route to the holding cell then Mewtwo, so the two groups passed each other without knowing it. Bowser walked with Link in his arms, he was only ten feet from Giga Bowser.  
  
"Link, if you're awake, do you feel strange?" Bowser asked.  
  
"What type of strange?" asked Link.  
  
"I... I can't describe it because I've never felt anything like it,"  
  
"Yeah, I feel strange too, and I can't describe it either. I thought you might have known what this is,"  
  
"But I can tell you what it is," came a hoarse voice.  
  
"Giga!" Bowser yelled. "What is this?"  
  
"When we healed you and everyone in the cell was out cold, I gave orders to the hands to poison you incase we failed," Giga Bowser explained.  
  
"How did you poison us?" Bowser asked, confused.  
  
"How do you think?"   
  
"I don't know,"   
  
"Remember Crazy and Master Hand's gas?"  
  
"That stuff was poisonous?"  
  
"Exactly. Now I must have the pleasure of saying 'good night'. You may have defeated us, but we got even anyhow," Giga Bowser finished, passing out soon after.  
  
The barely conscious Link and his partner Bowser walked one hundred feet past Giga Bowser's limp body. Bowser felt like he could walk no further and would throw up anytime. After gently laying Link down on the grassy ground, Bowser took two steps forward and collapsed, the poison dragging him into unconsciousness.  
---  
Next Time: The smashers say goodbye and go on with their lives in "aftermath", but what about Link and Bowser? You'll just have to wait.  
  
OK, though 26 is truly the story's last chapter, I am going to have a making of the story chapter. If you have any questions about the story, put them in a review (and don't forget to actually review).   
  
(I also apologize for lack of spell/grammar check in this chapter. MS Works isn't installed)  
After I have finished the story, I will make an edited (not censored) version that has a manual (as in I will read and correct myself first) and an automatic (can you say MS Works?) grammar/spell check. I will remove most of the before and after notes from the edited version. 


	26. Aftermath

The Triple Trouble Team  
  
Chapter 26: Aftermath  
  
---  
About two hundred feet away.  
---  
  
"Oh... My... God! They beat Giga Bowser!" Mr. Game and Watch exclaimed as he caught sight of Giga Bowser's lifeless body in the distance.  
  
"Yoshi happy!" The green dinosaur also exclaimed.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute! Who's that about a hundred feet from Giga Bowser?" Captain Falcon asked.  
  
"I... I think it's Link and Bowser," Roy answered as he began to walk towards the two, breaking into a run soon after.  
  
"Mewtwo!!! Look!" Roy yelled as he stopped by the two unconscious bodies.  
  
Zelda, Mario, Mewtwo and Luigi ran as fast as they could toward Roy.  
  
"What is it Roy?" asked Mewtwo.  
  
Roy stepped aside, revealing the unconscious and bleeding figures of Link and Bowser.  
  
"Oh, Link," Zelda gasped, running over to him.   
  
Link's face and head were covered in a mass amount of blood. Several deep cuts were visible on his skin, and his wrist appeared to be broken.  
  
"Mario! Can't you do anything?" Zelda asked.   
  
"All I can do is wrap his wrist and head," Mario answered.  
  
"Man Mah-rio, Link is in bad shape," Luigi commented.  
  
"Yeah, and Bowser is only in slightly better condition,"  
  
"Oh god he's bad, and the worst part is that I can't perform another healing spell for three days!!!" Mewtwo exclaimed.  
  
"Mewtwo! We can't stay here for three days! Planet Fibal Place doesn't have any edible plants!" Roy exclaimed.   
  
"I know Roy," Mewtwo responded. "Guys, I'm gonna teleport you all home now,"  
  
"Really?" Marth asked. "You mean we're finally goin' home?"   
  
"Yes. Okay Mr. Game and Watch, you're first,"  
  
Mr. Game and Watch stepped forward.  
  
"Now where do you live?" Mewtwo asked.  
  
"I'm from Super flat World," Mr. Game and Watch answered.   
  
"Alright then Mr. Game and Watch, you're goin' home!"  
  
Mewtwo stepped away from the two dimensional figure and extended an arm towards him. Brilliant yellow beams of light surrounded and circled Mr. Game and Watch until he completely disappeared.  
  
"Okay, Marth and Roy, you're next!" Mewtwo called.  
  
Marth and Roy stepped away from Mewtwo.  
  
"Do you know where Empira is?" Roy asked.  
  
"Yes I do," Mewtwo answered as he extending a hand and more beams of light encircled the two warriors.  
  
Captain Falcon watched as the two warriors disappeared and Mewtwo called his name.   
  
The process was repeated until Mewtwo was the only fighter remaining. Finishing the job, Mewtwo placed a hand to his side and teleported off of Planet Fibal Place.  
  
---  
Super Flat World  
---  
  
Mr. Game and Watch opened his eyes. He looked up at the two dimensional sky and grinned; he was home.  
  
'I'm gonna get a job and stick with it. I'm gonna be THE Mr. Game and Watch known for being cool, not a total klutz," Mr. Game and Watch thought as he walked home to search for a job.  
  
---  
F-Zero Grand Prix   
---  
  
"Captain Falcon, wake up sir," A mechanical voice droned.  
  
The F-Zero racer painfully opened his eyes. Scanning the room, he realized he was in a hospital. Captain Falcon wondered how he had gotten here. His broken shoulder had been healed, so he shouldn't still have it; stranger things had been known to happen though.   
  
"Captain Falcon sir, you are very lucky to have survived that accident. You are even luckier to have come out with only a broken shoulder. You must attend a ceremony and receive the circuit cup in two hours. By the way, we found your control circuit laying on the ground," The mechanical voice explained. The voice belonged to a small robot around five feet tall.  
  
"Whoa... Everything is too weird. It's like... Master and Crazy hand never came here!!! Even though my broken shoulder was healed, I still have it and the circuit cup. And then I KNOW the hands crashed into me. Nothing fell out of my car," Falcon thought before saying aloud, "Honestly, I don't feel like getting up," Captain Falcon responded.  
  
"You must get up sir, here, this should help,"  
  
The bed Captain Falcon was laying on transformed in to a wheelchair.  
  
"No way," The F-Zero racer gasped.  
  
"Yes way, now c'mon!!!" The robot responded.  
  
---  
Great Fox: Lylat System  
---  
  
Fox and Falco opened their eyes. Fox's head hurt and hurt badly from when he had been mercilessly slammed against the wall head-first by the Master Hand.  
  
"Fox, are you alright? You look like you're hurting," Falco asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine. My head hurts from when that hand threw me against the wall," Fox responded, the pain in his voice evident. "Do you think we should have R.O.B check us out?"   
  
"Naw,"  
  
Suddenly, the warning sirens of Great Fox blared three times.   
  
"Ya know what that means!" Fox exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, the monkey ain't had his banana buffet," Falco sarcastically replied.  
  
"Yup, it's butt kickin' time!!!"   
  
---  
Congo Bongo Island  
---  
  
Donkey Kong opened his eyes and groaned. He was laying on the jungle floor with his best friend, Diddy, standing over him.  
  
"Hey Donkey Kong. Are you alright?" Diddy asked.  
  
"I'm... I'm fine, except for the fact that I am starving," Donkey Kong replied.  
  
"You just kinda fainted. King K. Rool stole most of our bananas,"  
  
"It's kremlin' bustin' time Diddy! C'mon!!!"   
  
---  
Johto hospital  
---  
  
Mewtwo opened his eyes. He was laying on the floor in a room in Johto hospital. On the bed was his trainer, Red, who was laying still as could be. Bandages were wrapped around his head. Red's cap rested on a table next to him, as well as his poké balls.  
  
Slowly opening his eyes, he smiled and gasped. "Mewtwo!!!"  
  
"Yeah. Man did I miss you Red!!!" Mewtwo exclaimed. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I fell and hit my head,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"You don't wanna know what I looked like the first time I awakened on the ground and you were gone,"  
  
"What did ya look like?"  
  
"A lake of sweat, blood, and tears,"  
  
"Does your head still hurt?"  
  
"Yes, not too badly though,"  
  
"Are you gonna catch Ho-Ho when you're better?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm just tired right now,"  
  
"Okay Red, just rest. I'll be out in the waiting room,"  
  
---  
Empira: on planet Lavaka  
---  
  
Marth and Roy both awakened at the same time. They were laying on the rough, rocky ground that they had been captured on.   
  
"Roy!!!" Marth called. "We're home!"  
  
"I know," Roy responded.  
  
"Do you feel like taking your test right now?"   
  
"You kidding? Of course I want it now! Let's rock Marth!"  
  
"Alrighty! Oh, and Roy? Please try not to puke this time,"   
  
"Deal," Roy replied with a laugh.  
  
Marth rolled over and found his sword laying on the ground. He smiled and stood up.  
  
"Okay Roy, this is how we play. First one on the ground loses. Now begin," The prince said, raising his sword.  
  
Roy raised his sword at Marth and lunged at him. Marth dodged the attack and swung at Roy's vulnerable backside. Roy turned around and blocked the blow with his own. The two swords clashed and parted several more times. Roy faked a swing and watched as Marth tried to dodge as if it were an actual attack. While Marth was off-guard, Roy swung his sword once more, cutting Marth across the stomach. This action caused Marth to fall to the ground in pain.   
  
"Well Marth, it looks like the tables are turned," Roy announced, surprised he had won.  
  
"Yeah, just get me a bed to lay on. By the way, good job, rookie," Marth replied.  
  
"Rookie? Rookie! I can cut you again you know! But since I'm so sweet--"  
  
"Pathetic," Marth interjected.  
  
"Sweet, not pathetic, sweet. And since I'm so sweet I'll get you a bed. Please try not to mess it though," Roy finished.  
  
"Okay," Marth replied with a chuckle, "Gimme my sword Roy,"  
  
Roy picked up Marth's sword and handed it to him. The sword glowed neon blue upon touching the prince's hand.  
  
"C'mere Roy and kneel down," Marth instructed.  
  
"But I thought we had a friendly battle?" Roy asked, confused.  
  
"It's not gonna hurtcha, Roy!"  
  
Roy uneasily walked toward Marth and knelt. Placing the glowing sword lightly on Roy's shoulder, Marth announced, "Roy, as Prince of Empira, I dub thee a royal warrior," Roy gasped at this in shock and disbelief that he was now OFFICIALLY a royal warrior. "Oh, and Roy? Please get me that bed, I don't feel well,"   
  
"Yes sir," Roy replied, for once satisfied with himself.  
  
---  
Empira, two hours later (9:00 P.M.. Emp time)  
---  
  
Roy leaned against the castle's second floor balcony. He watched the stars twinkle in the shining moonlight. He had hardly slept the last forty-eight hours, yet felt as awake as he could possibly be.   
  
Roy turned around and looked at Marth, who was sound asleep on a bed. He wore a large bandage across his stomach, which was beginning to turn red from blood. Roy winced at this and turned around again in time to see a star shoot across the dark night sky.  
  
Roy turned around again and this time walked toward Marth's bedside.  
  
"Um... Sorry Marth," Roy whispered into Marth's ear.  
  
"No Roy, as a royal warrior never be sorry. You only did your duty, I asked you to do this," Marth responded, only half-awake.  
  
"Never sorry? But won't that make me heartless?"  
  
"I didn't say be heartless Roy. If you were heartless Roy, you wouldn't have won. Your heart tells you where to go and what to do; every royal warrior has one,"  
  
"Thanks Marth,"  
  
"No prob. Oh Roy? When around the others, you may want to call me 'prince' Marth to be fair. In return, I will call you 'warrior' Roy. Deal?"  
  
"Deal,"  
  
With that, Marth fell asleep and Roy went over to the balcony, awaiting his next challenge.  
  
---  
Empira: 2 days later  
---  
  
"Roy, this is your training. Every royal warrior gets one-on-one training. So Roy, anything you want to know?" Marth asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know how Falco shot those lasers at you? How did you deflect them?" Roy asked.  
  
"I figured you'd want to know that because when I did that your jaw dropped, like twenty feet. I brought a blaster with. Are you a good shot?"   
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Okay when I say go, aim the blaster at my stomach, and don't miss,"  
  
Marth stepped back several feet and yelled for Roy to fire. Roy fired a single laser bolt at Marth's stomach. The prince swung his sword and connected with the laser. The bolt was sent spiraling downward and disintegrated as it hit the ground.  
  
"Did ya see what I did Roy?" Marth asked.  
  
"No what?" Roy responded.  
  
"It's just like baseball Roy, except your supposed ta keep your eye on a laser instead of a ball. Then, you connect, and WHAM! Bye, bye laser. Now you try Roy,"  
  
Roy wordlessly drew his sword and got into position, tossing over his blaster to Marth.  
  
"Now be careful Roy, because this laser can injure you the same way it did me. I set it at it's lowest level though, so it won't draw blood if you miss. 'Member Roy, use your heart,"  
  
Marth aimed the blaster at Roy's stomach and fired. Roy swung his sword. He was a second too early and the bolt connected with his stomach. Surprisingly, the laser only stung mildly for a few seconds.  
  
"No, no, no Roy! You ain't using your heart! Try again," Marth instructed.  
  
Marth fired the blaster and Roy swung his sword again. This time, the sword connected with the laser bolt, sending it to the ground.  
  
"Whoa! I did it Marth!!!" Roy exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Marth replied. "Now try to deflect one, move to deflect the second, and then move to deflect the third,"  
  
Roy nodded and readied himself again. Marth fired three shots in three different places. Roy deflected the first, and moved to deflect the second. Roy deflected the second and moved to deflect the third. He only had time to move into position, he couldn't raise his sword to deflect and the bolt connected with his shoulder. This bolt stung a little worse.  
  
"Oh Roy! You were so close! You'll get it one day," Marth encouraged, "Just practice Roy... just practice..."  
  
---  
Mushroom Kingdom: Two days ago  
---  
  
Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi all opened their eyes simultaneously. They were laying on red carpeted floor in one of the castle's medical rooms. Bowser laid unconscious on a bed, his spikes digging holes in it.  
  
"Mario! Can you run some tests to see what's wrong with him?" Peach asked.  
  
"You say that thing that looks like a calculator, Peach? Hand that to me," Mario instructed, picking up a clipboard and putting on his white coat. Peach handed Mario the machine. "This scans a person and instantly diagnoses,"  
  
"Wow,"  
  
Mario held the machine close to Bowser.  
  
"Oh god!!! Why didn't I think of that?" Mario thought as he read the results of his scan. "Bowser has been poisoned," Mario announced aloud.  
  
"Poisoned?" Luigi asked. "How?"  
  
"Bowser inhaled the deadly gas Paize, found only on Planet Fibal Place. It makes you weak and sore, then eventually renders you unconscious. It wears off after a few hours, so Bowser should wake up anytime,"  
  
---  
Hyrule  
---  
  
Zelda had awakened an hour ago and had rushed Link to the Hyrule castle medical center, where Zelda was revealed the same information about how Link had been poisoned with Paize. Link, however, did not wake up as scheduled.   
  
---  
Hyrule, six days later  
---  
  
"Why hasn't Link awakened?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Well his injuries don't help Princess. He has a broken shoulder and a broken wrist. The number of cuts he has outnumbers the amount of bones in his body and his head isn't the prettiest thing to look at," The doctor explained, "Do you know where he lives?"  
  
"The Kokiri forest,"  
  
"Okay, I will take him there,"  
  
---  
Kokiri Forest: Hyrule- Two days after that  
---  
  
Link opened his eyes, he was in his own home. His head hurt like he had just landed on it headfirst from the top of Hyrule Castle. Link looked at the mirror by the side of his bed. His face was littered with cuts and bruises. And his shoulder, leg and head were bandaged. (They do not have casts in Hyrule)  
  
Link felt too weak and sore to sit up. He hurt everywhere.  
  
"Ah, good to see you're awake Link!" A voice called.  
  
"Who are you?" Link managed say.  
  
"I am the Royal Physician of Hyrule castle," He replied, stepping into Link's house. "You've been unconscious eight days,"  
  
Link only groaned at this. He should have known this would happen by the time he had first awakened from when Giga Bowser threw him down twenty feet.   
  
"Oh well," Link thought, "I won't be getting up for a very long time," Then, he fell asleep.  
  
---  
Planet Fibal Place  
---  
  
"C'mon Giga Bowser, get up," Master Hand coaxed.  
  
"No... Leamme lone, need... sleep," Replied Giga Bowser, only half-awake.  
  
"This is crazy hand Giga, now please get up," Crazy hand pleaded.  
  
"Oh... god," Giga groaned. He was laying on his back, propped up on his spikes. He rolled over onto his stomach.   
  
"Argh!!! DANG THAT FREAKIN' SUPER SMASH BROTHERS TEAM!!! Giga roared. Those words could be heard around the planet. Giga was already weak, and it took all of his energy to yell, he passed out once more.  
  
---  
Conclusion  
---  
  
And so, the Super Smash Brothers team has defeated the Triple Trouble Team for the second time. But as they say in baseball, "It's three strikes and yeer out!!!"  
  
The end   
  
---  
  
---  
Wow! I'm finally finished! (Gosh it took me long enough!) Much apologies for the delay. My floppy drive (with half the chapter) was destroyed, so I had to upload my story to my web server, download it at my house and complete it.  
  
I was SO amazed at how 25 turned out. I want to know what YOU thought in a review of both 25 AND this WHOLE story. (I was hoping for 75 reviews) Also, the making has been canceled. ('less you really want it)  
  
Anyways, I hope you all had as much fun reading as I did writing.  
  
This is Master Gamer, signing off. 


End file.
